Yes, I really AM a Transfer Student
by raindropz
Summary: CLICK ME. Exactly that. How will Naru cope in a normal High School? Based on a dream again, read and review please! NaruXMai Review review review! Finished!
1. Chapter 1

I finally could be bothered. Naru in a High School! Yes, another dream. Somethings may get to be a bit different, as I go to school in England, so...you get what I mean. Look out in future chapters for...: LIN THE LIBRARIAN!! sigh...

And yes. I know this isn't a western, I just wanted to use that genre.

* * *

**Fifth Person: Teen idol.**

The four girls slowly switched of their torches.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"Four."

…

"Five."

The girls shrieked to no end and clutched each other, until the light of their classroom flicked on, and they spun round immediately to the door.

A teenager was leaning against the door frame casually, his arms crossed and an expression of faint amusement across his face. He was tall, with obsidian black hair that fell slightly across his face, and surprisingly striking blue eyes. He looked to be about seventeen.

Mai saw the position of her friends change at the sight of the handsome man. They wanted in.

"Where you just the one who said five?"

"Yes...is something wrong?"

"What are you doing here?" asked Mai suspiciously. This guy didn't look like a nice guy. He flashed a smile, and her friends swooned. Mai frowned deeper.

"I'm the new transfer student. I was supposed to arrive earlier but my plane was delayed."

"How old are you?" fluttered Mai's friend.

"Nearly seventeen."

"Ooh, that means your our senpai!" they 'kyaaed.' Mai was just about to speak again, but the boy had noticed, and swiftly changed the subject.

"So you were telling ghost stories or something?" They nodded. "That's cool. I love ghost stories." He smiled again, and Mai, while admitting he was in fact rather cute, could not help noticing again that his smile was fake. She thought this boy was bad news. Grabbing her stuff, she forced it into her bag and swung it over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but if you don't mind, I've got some work to do." She stormed out of the classroom past the teenager and left the building. The teenager turned slightly to watch her leave, then looked back at the girls, who were greedily scheming plans.

"Now that you mention it, I have to go home. After all, tomorrow's my first day!" He laughed a bit, then turned and left.

The girls sighed after him, unsatisfied.

"Wow."

* * *

Mai walked slowly to school, admiring the beauty of the trees around her. It was Spring, her favourite time of the year, and all the flowers were beginning to blossom. The strange person she had met yesterday had already been forgotten as she wondered what she would do when she got home that evening. Perhaps go to her friends, or watch a movie. She had forgotten she had a detention, but nothing was going to spoild her happy mood. Mai sighed happily. The birds were singing, the trees were swaying, and far off in the distance her school morning bell was ringing. 

Damn.

She was late again.

How many times was this? Including today, and yesterday, and the day before…If today was a Friday, then Mai had been late now five times this week.

That meant detention. Sighing at the harshness of life but still determined to be cheerful, Mai picked up her pace until she was jogging to school.

--

"And now class, you've already seen him, but I'd like to introduce him anyway. This is our new transfer student, Kazuya Shibuya. Be nice to him, all of you," _Like that's going to be hard,_ he mused. Already the girls were drooling at the boy, who was standing at the front of the class. He did a polite wave.

"Nice to meet you." One of the girls fainted. Mr. Cullen groaned. It had to be her.

That was the girl who fainted when the cafeteria had a new menu out, and when she was made team leader when they played volleyball. Although she couldn't play her part as team leader, as her body had to be picked up from the floor and carried away. Someone should call the nurse. But Mr Cullen really couldn't be bothered. It was her fault anyway. Mr Cullen wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep. But aparently that wasn't an option.

At the swoon of the girl, the class started to get noisy. Shibuya nervously shifted from one foot to the other. Mr Cullen banged his board rubber on the board, secretly pitying the boy. Girls were going to break their hearts because of him, but he wouldn't even have a scratch. Lucky thing. Mr Cullen was currently having 'trouble' at home.

"That's enough. Now quieten down so I can take the register. Shibuya, please take the empty desk over there." The teacher evasively waved to a section of the classroom- his eyes were shut and he wasn't concentrating. He was beginning to develop a headache.

"Which desk? There are two empty ones." Mr Cullen looked up. So there were.

"I'll sit next to him so he doesn't feel lonely!" shrieked a student. She was then elbowed in the ribs by another.

"No! I'll be a much better person to sit next to!"

Riot began.

Out of nowhere paper balls started to fly around, and desks toppled over. The boys decided to join in the cat fight, so soon hair, nails and eyelashes were strewn across the classroom.

"OI!" roared Mr Cullen, giving himself a worse headache. He already had a hangover. The noise dimmed.

"Sit down, all of you. Shibuya, sit in the desk to the left. The one in the right is already being used."

"By who?" He had been the only one who hadn't moved throughout the riot, which had been about him.

In answer to his question, the door suddenly flung open and a breathless Mai hung from it, tired, but still radiant.

"Aha!" started Mr Cullen, his nerves beginning to make him twitch. "Miss Taniyma has decided to grace us with her presence! We are truly honoured!" He began to dance, then as suddenly his face became emotionless. "Sit down, and say hello to the new guy."

Mai walked over to her desk, staring, horrified at the person sitting next to it.

It was him. He was their senpai? How did that work? Did he get held back? He didn't look that stupid.

And everyone was staring at him. Mai threw her bag on her desk and drew her chair back, making a loud screech as she did so. Mr Cullen at the front of the classroom winced.

"Lift the chair Mai- LIFT!"

Mai had sat down by now and was scowling at the boy. As their teacher began their register, Shibuya turned to Mai.

"So, it's Mai right?" She stiffly nodded. Her rays of sunshine were starting to get strangled by a cloud.

"Yes." She said nothing else. Shibuya was a bit taken aback.

"Don't you want to know my name?" he asked. How big headed!

Cloud was getting closer.

"Not really. I won't remember it. Or I'll make up my own name."

"Oh." Mai burst out laughing.

Cloud lifted a little.

"Oh?"

"I thought long words might confuse you," he swiftly followed up.

Ouch.

Overcast clouds.

"Good thing I'm not affected by little things like that." She snubbed him proudly, and turned her head. As she opened up her bag she took out a nook, then another, then another, and finally emptied the entire contents of the bag on the desk. Pencils fell out, and sharpenings decorated the floor around her. Shibuya snorted.

"Idiot." Mai felt the anger rising in her. Who was this new guy to start insulting someone he had never met before?

"I'm not going to retaliate." She told herself through gritted teeth, and moved the books around on the desk, lifting them up and peering underneath.

"I can't find my notebook," she finally told him.

"Are you capable of doing anything? You haven't been anywhere to lose it yet!" he asked her, half drawling.

No sun anymore. Thunderstorm.

Mai didn't take long to snap.

"Leave me alone!!!" she cried in the middle of the register. Mr Cullen looked up.

"Mai, that's another detention." Shibuya looked smug while Mai groaned and put her head on the desk. Certainly his personality had changed from the polite person yesterday. What made him so superior? "Narcissist." She grumbled to herself. "I'll call you…Naru."

Mr Cullen, having finished the register along with his energy, flopped his hand around, muttering "Get lost" to his form, as they began to slowly make their way out of the room to their next lesson. The bell rang and Mr Cullen scratched his head tiredly.

He needed some coffee.

* * *

Bit short, but please please review anyway! They will get longer! Review! 

Cafeteria bit next, where you'll meet everyone. And I sort of changed their ages, or else it wouldn't be as interesting if monk an ayako- san weren't involved. And John would be so much sweeter if he was Mai's age. Only Lin is the same.

Review or next chappie wont come soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so so much for all you reviews so far!! And I'm very sorry if I beat some people to writing this type of fic- but hey, what can I say?

Because of all your so many lovely reviews, here's the next chapter in super quick time!

There will be some actual ghost hunting in it later.. I'll piece it together from another dream, but I don't know if it will work. All I know is that it's gonna be cute! And as for Gene...I might put him in a bit, but it could complicate things, and then I dont want Mai falling for him instead of Naru. Review with any ideas or comments!!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Because Life is just a Plate Tectonic.**

The bell finally rang and Mai heaved a sigh as she packed up her Physics things and stretched her arms above her. They had been studying plate tectonics, something Mai not only found difficult but also excessively boring. As the students flocked out of the classroom Mai sighed to herself.

"Tectonics is _so_ hard."

"Perhaps if you paid more attention you would be better at it," came a voice in her ear. Mai jumped and looked to the left. There was Naru, as she now called him. She had been ignoring him so far, but Mai wasn't very good at ignoring. She loved to talk too much. She only thanked the stars that she had only been made to sit next to him in two of their four lessons so far. But he hadn't stopped making superior remarks. The thing was however, he only made them to her. He didn't really talk to anyone else. The boys thought that was selfish, but understandable, when so many girls had crowded to him, each telling him her name at the same time. The girls just thought it was cooler, and instead sent him notes and such.

Naru didn't yet know that she called him Naru.

Mai hadn't replied to his remark, but scowled darkly at him. He seemed to find it funny.

"So, where to now?"

"Lunch."

"Yay." Mai suddenly wheeled around to face Naru, her hands on her hips. Naru stopped.

"Look, Naru. Why are you only talking to me, because-"

"Naru?" His face was genuinely shocked, and Mai felt some satisfaction that she had made him show an emotion other than smugness and amusement at her.

"That's right. Narcissist," she pronounced proudly. Naru scoffed.

"That's not very original." Mai's pride was slightly dented, but she shrugged in reply.

"Doesn't matter. It's going to stick. But I'm going to lunch, so I'll see you." She walked ahead, but she could have sworn she heard him say to himself, "Why is it always that name?"

So she wasn't the first? Mai triumphantly marched to lunch, good mood back.

The school canteen was full of students who, surprisingly, were there to eat. The large red faced dinner ladies happily pile large portions of whatever it was onto the trays thrust in front of their noses. Everybody chattered happily to their friends, discussing the past lessons and teachers.

Naru had managed to get a table by himself, but every five seconds he had to deny a crowd of girls who came and asked to sit next to him. He was just about to start eating when another girl came. Naru sighed. He would just have to tell her o go away too. But not in such rude words; after all, he had to make a good impression.

The girl was short, with black hair cut in a long bob, pale skin and red lips. Naru assumed that people would find her beautiful, but for him she was too dollish. She stood there silently, slightly blushing as he assessed her. There was something he didn't understand. She looked shy and reserved, yet her skirt happened to be the shortest he had seen yet. The regular grey skirt could be worn at any length, but most, (sensible so he thought) people had it just above the knee, like Mai. The girl looked down.

"Um, hi. I'm Masako Hara. You must be Kazuya Shibuya right?" He nodded, still slightly confused. Then she looked down, and looked up again at him from under her eyelashes.

Naru knew that look. He frowned.

She indicated to the chair next to him. "Can I, um, sit there-please?" Naru faked a smile.

"Sorry, but I prefer to sit on my own thanks." Masako looked like she had been stabbed.

"Oh. Ok. See you then." She turned and left. Naru didn't bother to look up and watch her leave. It seemed that her being shy was actually just a show. She wasn't really shy.

Naru had just taken a bite of his food when he heard loud voices behind him. The main one was a light male's voice, who was laughing at something.

"Let's sit next to the new guy, eh?" Naru turned around quickly, and found himself looking up at a tall, slightly lanky boy, older than he was, with long light brown, almost blond hair which he had tied up in a ponytail. An earring hung from one ear.

Behind him were standing two other strangers, and Mai. Without even asking, they sat down at his table, Mai sitting last, groaning and dragging her feet. As they settled down, Naru had leave to inspect them. Sitting opposite of him now was another boy, who looked younger, with light hair and blue eyes. He was smiling apologetically. Next to him was a girl, who had long dark brown, slightly auburn hair, and large hoop earrings. She looked too old for school. Her face was made up, as if she was going on a date, and her bright red fingernails were strumming the table impatiently.

There was a small but very awkward silence.

"Soo," began the tall one. "I'm Takigawa Houshou. You must be Naru." Before he could protest, the girl spoke.

"I'm Ayako."

"I'm John Brown." They looked at Mai, who hadn't been paying attention, and was happily eating. When all their eyes, including Naru's had turned to her, she looked up innocently.

"What?"

Naru decided it was time to get firm.

"Look. I don't really care who you are, but please get lost. I was trying to eat." Takigawa whistled.

"Ouch. Hey Ayako, how come you're not eating?"

"I'm on a diet," she explained. He snorted.

"Sure thing." Ayako quickly turned angry.

"Are you suggesting that I'm fat?" she angrily demanded. He shrugged.

"Perhaps."

Whack.

Naru looked in bemusement as the boy winced and held his cheek gingerly in his hands. Mai was laughing, and John was smiling.

Hadn't they heard what he had just said? He cleared his throat. "Excuse me?" They stopped and looked at him. "Please leave. Now." Mai looked at him sympathetically.

"Just give up Naru. The more you tell them, the less they'll care." Takigawa suddenly rounded on Naru.

"So. What do you like to do?" Naru was slightly taken aback.

"…Things." He replied evasively. He had given up and was eating. Mai laughed under her breath, but Naru noticed.

"What?"

"Nothing. Butforget that. You never answered my question earlier. Why do you seem to act different around certain people?"

"Isn't it obvious? You seem to be more stupid, so I assumed it wouldn't matter how I acted around you." Mai choked on her food, and Takigawa thumped her on the back in between laughs.

"Nice-one." He finally managed. When a respectable quiet had fallen over the table again, Mai started up a new conversation.

"So, Bou-san, what plans do you have for the weekend?"

"Me? I'm playing bass for a gig on Saturday and I'm up in the mountains again on Sunday."

Monk? Mountains? What the hell was going on?

"Monk?" he asked without thinking, then swore in his head. He was supposed to act like he didn't care."

"Yeah. It's my part time job. I'm pretty good actually." Ayako laughed shrilly.

"Sure, if you call sweeping the floor a skill." She scoffed. Mai suddenly grew weary.

"He we go again," she muttered. Naru soon found out what she meant.

"At least I'm not- wait, what is it you do again? It's so worthless it slipped my mind."

"Excuse me?"

"What?" he challenged.

Whack.

"Stop doing that!" he cried. Ayako laughed smugly.

"It's always been like this," explained John. Naru heard the Australian accent in his voice. "Even before we found Mai." Naru was going to ask what he meant, but the bell rang. He looked down at his plate, and saw he had hardly eaten. Mai meanwhile, had been steadily filling herself, so now she sighed and stood up. Ayako, John and Takigawa also stood, and spoke their goodbyes to Mai as they went off to their lessons. Mai stared at Naru.

"Aren't you coming?" He blinked, and then quickly stood up.

"Of course." They walked out of the cafeteria side by side.

* * *

The rest of the day went by reasonably fast for Mai. Her last lesson had been Latin, and with it came a test on case endings. It would have been fine, if Mai had remembered that Wednesday's homework had been to revise, and she had done it. But surprisingly, as she fretted and panicked in the silence, Naru, who was sitting next to her, sighed and thrust his sheet of paper in her direction without the teacher noticing. 

Teacher being, (of course, by popular demand,) Mr Cullen. Many people wondered how he actually had the skills to become a Latin teacher, but most assumed that he had some intelligence, underneath the layers and layers of fluff that filled his brain. He was currently sleeping on his desk.

Mai stared at Naru, and then smiled hugely and set to copying his work as quickly as she could.

As she did so, Naru had a chance to look at her, something he hadn't bothered to do so before. Mai had light brown hair, cut short but which fell around her neck and nearly touched her shoulder. As she quickly wrote some strands of hair fell across her eyes, and she impatiently tucked them behind her ears. She must be about average height, and wore the school uniform correctly, apart from a small silver necklace with a cross which hung from her neck.

She soon finished copying, and passed it back to Naru. As he reread it, he saw a small note in the corner written in pencil.

_Thank you :)_

Naru rubbed it out just as Mr Cullen snorted, jumped up and smacked his head against the whiteboard behind him. Clutching his head, he surveyed his class.

"Pass your tests to the front please. I'll mark them…someday." As the noise level of the classroom lifted, Mai turned to Naru.

"Since when were you so good at Latin?" she demanded. "Not that I'm not grateful," she hastily added. He shook his head.

"It's not that I'm good, it's just that you're terrible." She glared at him, and the bell rang.

Every girl in the school had seen the black shiny Mercedes that pulled up by the school gates.

Every girl had seen the door open.

Every girl had seen a glimpse of the driver, a tall, slim man with black hair cut in a fringe at the front.

Every girl had seen Kazuya Shibuya, School Idol In His First Day Of School step inside the car, and drive off.

Every girl except for Mai, who was in detention.

* * *

Yes, there will be more Lin, and Masako and Naru will find out everything he needs to know, and Mr Cullen may appear here and there. 

Coming next: A confrontation.

I'm warning you all now that future updates will nto be this speedy. It's maily just because I'm on a role at the moment, so I can't stop.

But if I dont get a reasonable amount of reviews, I may not be encouraged to write more chapters for your enjoyment! Help me jelp you!

Just because you may have reviewed for chapter 1, please continue to review anyway!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! What a large amount of reviews! Thank you everybody!

**sHang - **I'm a girl :D, are YOU a guy or a girl? (I seriously am just genuinely curious)

**Ayjah-** You'll find out in this chappie how I dealt with the whole Ayako old thing:D

**MimoriFanForever-** Mai WILL get into lots of danger, which of course Naru will have to save her from. :D

And next chappie will be dedicated to Azamiko, for her wonderful idea which I shall 'borrow.' If you don't know what it is, and dont want to know, then DONT LOOK AT MY REVIEWS! Just review at the bottom instead!

* * *

**My Voice Sounds Different on the Telephone**

Over the next few weeks, Naru quickly started to adapt to school life. He was still mobbed by girls, as it had gone around the school twice that Kazuya Shibuya was now only extremely good looking, and extremely cool headed, but also extremely wealthy. And that his driver was just as good looking. As he left every day, hundreds of girls pressed themselves against windows and fences, so that they could see him and his driver.

Everyday he turned down at least three offers for dates, and some people just didn't know when no meant no.

Every lunch time, he and Mai met with Takigawa, Ayako, and John. He began to find out more about them all. For example, John had come from Australia to begin his training early. Training to be a priest. Naru didn't feel it was polite to ask any more about his 'Calling.' Takigawa actually had two piercings in his ear, and had a band, though their singer wasn't very good. His parents worked on a mountain, which was why he worked part time as a monk. Ayako…

"So Ayako, how come it seems to be that you are the only girl who is unfazed when they stand near Naru?" Takigawa asked one lunchtime. Mai blushed slightly- Takigawa had therefore included her as one of 'those girls.' (But we'll come back to that.)

Naru said nothing. Not even a blush. Mai, after recovering, stared at him in amazement. He was more narcissistic than she had imagined.

Ayako snorted, and began filing her nails.

"He's too young for me," she explained. Mai blinked.

"Er, Ayako…um…" she didn't know what to say without sounding rude. Good thing Naru didn't care.

"How old are you then?"

"Yeah!" chimed Takigawa. John laughed nervously.

"I don't think you should ask…" Ayako had reddened slightly. Slightly was slightly an understatement. She remained silent.

"Come on, tell us," whined Takigawa. "Please. Please. Please with cherries on top."

"Are you embarrassed or scared?" asked Naru bluntly. Ayako glared at him.

"Shut up! I'm getting round to it, ok? She spoke through gritted teeth. "I. Gotheldbackafewyears." She spoke very quickly. Takigawa knew what she said, but smiled, a hint of mischief glinting in his eyes.

"What was that?"

"I GOT HELD BACK A FEW YEARS. ALRIGHT?" she yelled hotly.

The entire cafeteria went silent. Not one head was not looking at Ayako. She looked back at all of them.

"If any of you _dare_ mention this again, I'll sue you!" she cried. Immediately everybody started bringing up conversations again, and turned around.

"Hey Ayako?"

"What?"

"How come John knew already?"

"Because…because I knew he wouldn't laugh at me!" her face was pouting like a child.

"I didn't laugh!" protested Mai.

"You know, I don't think you could sue me," began Naru casually. Before the argument could begin, the bell rang.

"Damn that bell," muttered Mai. "Why does it keep ringing? I haven't done my homework for the next lesson."

"It rings because we go to a school." Came Naru. It was Mai's turn to pout.

"You're so mean!"

"Not mean. Honest."

* * *

Naru hadn't found out much about Mai. All he knew was that she was sixteen. He didn't know if she had brothers or sisters, or where she lived, or what her parents did. She didn't seem to be awfully rich. 

And Mai hadn't found out much about Naru. She didn't even know who the man that she had seen drive him home was.

As Mai woke up earlier than usual one day a few days later, she yawned hugely while struggling into her uniform. Once teeth and hair were in order, she hunted around in her small kitchen until she found some cereal. It took longer than she expected. After hunting some more to find a clean bowl and spoon, and milk of course, she sat down and surveyed the kitchen. She needed a big clean up. Quickly. What's more, Mai was usually a clean freak. But something had been nagging her inside her head, and she wouldn't be able to rest until she had sorted it out. She needed to buy things. But to buy new things, she needed money.

Once she had finished munching, she grabbed her bag, and headed out, locking the door behind her.

"Ok, off I go!" she cried in her usual optimistic voice.

Today she had set herself two targets.

1. Find out more about Naru.

2. Get a job.

Naru, who was currently reading a boring book, (boring even to him) apparently hadn't noticed that a shoe had just flown over his head. He was very absorbed in his own thoughts. He too had set himself some targets for the day.

1. Find out more about Mai.

2. Get Lin a job.

He was strangely curious to know more about Mai, and was just about to close his book when the subject of his thoughts strided in, clutching a giant newspaper that was usually left for the adults, and old men, and Naru to read. He kept his book open, and didn't look up as Mai threw herself into the chair, and spread the paper over the desk.

"You're early," he remarked.

"Yup." She said brightly. "I had to buy something."

"Something being that newspaper you probably can't understand?"

"Yes- no! How dare you! I understand it! Most of it! Lots of it! Some of it…" her enthusiasm died out.

"Why did you need to buy it?" Naru asked calmly, still not looking up from his book.

"Aha! I need to find a job!" Naru finally put down the book.

"A job?" Why do you need a job?" For once, he looked genuinely surprised. Mai grinned mischievously.

"You know Naru; people usually get a job because they need the money." She grinned, obviously pleased with herself for 'getting one up on Naru." He frowned.

"What sort of stupid new gadget do you want to buy? An ipod? A new PS3?" Mai quickly lost her smile.

"Not exactly." Then she laughed, and her mood changed back so fast that Naru could have been unsure as to whether it actually had changed. Except that he knew it had. And he wanted to know why.

"So what is it that you want-" he began to press, but then Mr Cullen strolled in, and flung 32 Latin books on his desk. They slowly toppled off the desk, and onto the floor. Mr Cullen watched them fall. Two or three students cried, "Hey! That's my Latin book!" But he ignored them. Putting his hands on the now empty desk and leaning on them, he sighed. Then he looked up and saw 32 eyes staring at him, utterly confused. He began to grow angry.

"What? Bugger off! It's time for your lessons kiddies! I NEED A CIGARETTE." He wheezed out of his mucus filled lungs. Then he collapsed onto his chair and his head fell forward onto the desk.

The class slowly and silently left the classroom, a few patting him on the shoulder as they passed. He flinched every time he was touched.

Naru swore that he would find out more about Mai at lunch time.

Lunch time came, and Mai was no where to be seen. Neither were Ayako and Takigawa. As he and John silently ate their lunch, Naru suddenly remembered what John had said before about Mai. Now would be a perfect chance to ask him more.

"So John, how did you three meet Mai?" John looked up.

"Well, she had always been in the same school as us, but never as one of our friends. Then…" He hesitated, and gave Naru an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how much Mai would want you to know. It's not really my story to tell. But I'll tell you that she just sort of drifted, and soon became part of out group." He shrugged. Then Mai herself came along and sat down with Ayako. John greeted them.

"Where were you?"

"I had to use Ayako's phone to call about a job. He said to ring later."

John was going to carry on the discussion, when they were met by another person. A girl, with a very short skirt.

"Hi Kazuya, Hi John." She began, twiddling a strand of hair around her finger and fluttering her eyelashes slightly. Naru looked up, noticed she had ignored Ayako and Mai, and then looked back down again, and continued eating.

"Hi." Said John, nervous but always polite. Ayako glared at her.

"Hey, Kazuya, it just occurred to me a while ago, and I've been meaning to say it from some time, but- have we met before you came here?"

"No." He replied bluntly without looking up. Mai felt a burst of anger inside her. Who was she to start using pick up lines on Naru? She lingered for a moment longer, as if wanting to say something, but then turned to Mai.

"Mai. Meet me by the toilets after school." Her voice had changed and was now brutal, like she was disgusted with having to talk with her. Mai stared bemused at her. What did she want? Naru was now avidly paying attention. What did Masako want to do with Mai? All he knew however was that after school, he was going to be there.

Ayako laughed once she had left.

"That was a poor attempt. I mean, if I were a few years younger…gee, I would be _so _irresistible," she sighed.

"You? Irresistible? Are we talking about the same person here?" Takigawa sat down next to John.

"Are you insinuating that I couldn't get a boyfriend if I tried?"

"Yep. You don't have one now, do you?"

"Neither do you!"

"I'm cool though, so it doesn't matter."

Whack.

"Stop it!!" he whined. Ayako sniffed haughtily. "I so could get a boyfriend."

"I bet you a fiver that you can't in the next week get a guy to go out with you. And I'll get one too."

"A guy? Deal. We'll meet next Saturday at the pizza place with our _boyfriends_"

Ayako smugly looked away, and Takigawa suddenly realised he was supposed to find a guy for a date. But he wasn't going to back down. No way. He needed the money. He had just opened his mouth, when:

"Shut up and eat." Naru said coolly. He was annoyed that he hadn't found out anything. But he would definitely find out later on.

The lessons came and went, and soon it was time to go home. Naru said goodbye coldly to Mai, then watched her go to the toilets, and then followed her around via a different route, to prevent his being seen. Naru hated creeping around and eavesdropping. It was beneath him by far. He vaguely hoped that they weren't going to meet _inside_ the toilets-what would he do then?

Passing the library, he noticed a sign for a job opening; for a librarian. Hm. "_That would do well for Lin,"_ he thought. But now he had reached the corner of the corridor. Turning left would lead him to the toilets, where he would be in plain sight of the others. Best to stay here and 'listen in'.

Completely unaware, Mai had walked to the toilets, where she found a flustered Masako waiting for her.

"Hey Masako. What did you want?" She hesitated.

"Why is it that Naru only talks to you?" she demanded. Mai took a step back. Was this all she wanted to talk about?

"He does?"

"Are you making fun of me?" she cried angrily. Her face had gone red.

"No!" she hastily recovered herself. "You don't want him to talk to you! He only insults me anyway!" Masako wasn't listening, and instead was shaking her head.

"Mai, what happened to you? We used to be the best of friends! But then-" she cut herself short, unsure of how much to say.

"We were. And then…stuff happened and you were the one that changed. But we can still be friends!" Masako's face darkened.

"Not if you keep hanging around Naru. And anyway-I hate you." She spoke her last words quietly. Mai didn't know she was being hated. A few tears seeped from her eyes, and she hurriedly tried to brush them away.

"Why do you hate me?" she asked as calmly as she could. Masako laughed.

"You didn't know? Mai, when you came back to school afterwards, did you never hear of those rumours?" Mai looked up in confusion.

"Yes- what about them?"

"Mai, it was me who started them." Mai shook her head, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"You wouldn't do that!" se protested. Masako smiled.

"You always were too compassionate. You should have been clever enough to notice it was me. Because I hate you," she walked away, leaving Mai standing there, unaware that she was crying. Mai was silent for a minute longer, then breathed in a haggard breath.

She should go home now.

Naru leant against the wall, troubled. He hadn't found out anything after all. But what troubled him most was why he wanted to know so badly. Surely he could get along without having to know her history? Yet Naru wasn't sure if he could. Naru didn't know how much she meant to him. He remembered a few days ago, when Takigawa had been talking about all the girls who were affected by him. He had included Mai in with them. Did that mean she was affected by him in some way? In any way? But why did he want her to be? She was just another girl. He had too many questions. He should be patient and wait until Mai wanted to tell him of his past. After all, he hadn't told anyone of his.

Footsteps behind made him turn around quickly. Mr Cullen was walking towards him.

"Women," he began. Naru assumed he was drunk, and took a step away from him. Mr Cullen continued. "Don't ever tell them anything. You'll just confuse them." He staggered away. For the first time ever, Naru wondered if Mr Cullen may actually have a point. But he could think about that later. Lin would be waiting for him outside, (not that he cared about making him wait) and he had some work to do. But not school work.

* * *

Mai nervously dialled the number. The advert in the newspaper hadn't been very clear about the job it wanted, but the pay seemed to be extremely good. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Person wanted for part time job, must be able to clean and do mild housework/ administrative duties._

_£10($20) an hour_

_Contact Oliver Davies 0245 789 948_

_Must make good tea._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Mai could make tea, so she thought. The phone rang on the other end.

Ring ring.

Ring ring.

Ring-

"Yes?"

"Um hi, I'd like to speak to Mr Oliver Davies. It's about the job ad."

"One moment." The voice was deep and didn't seem to like talking. Mai heard it put the phone down, and shout, "Naru!"

Mai slammed the phone down on the receiver.

He had called for a Naru. She had asked for an Oliver Davies. Were they the same person? What was going on?

The phone rang back, making Mai jump. After staring at it, she finally picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Did you just phone this number about the job advert?" came a voice. It sounded different, and Mai could only tell it was Naru because she knew it was him.

"Y-yes. There was a bad reception. Is this Oliver Davies?"

"Naturally." Still as obnoxious. "Are you interested in the job?"

Couldn't Naru tell it was her?

"Naturally." Mai grinned at herself for getting one over him for the second time recently. There was a silence. It seemed he was choosing to ignore that.

"Will you be able to start at 4:00PM on Thursday?"

"Yes."

"Can I take you name then?" Mai hesitated.

"Sure. Its…Takiyamo… Masako." Naru hung up. Mai stared at the phone in disgust.

"How rude!"

--------

Thursday.

Mai rang the doorbell to an extremely large house, tilting her head as she thought about what was going on. She decided to inspect her nails while waiting for someone to come to the door. It must take a long while for someone to travel around the house.

But this was way too long. Mai had just stepped right in front of the door to hammer it down, when it opened, and Naru stood behind it. Mai noticed how close they were standing, but ignored her pulse, which was sneakily accelerating, and her cheeks, which were reddening. Mai blinked in shock/horror. (You decide).

"Mai?" Subject of said statement put her hands on her hips.

"You've got some explaining to do, Mr Oliver Davies…"

* * *

OOoooo! Cliffie! Next chappie will continue from there! Please, you know what would make me an extremely happy person- review! I need any ideas and comments i can get! 

Also, you'll find out the outcome of Taigawa and Ayako's bet! That was kinda mean of me, I know.


	4. Chapter 4

Argh. I wanted to update sooner, but my computer was being moody and kept crashing. But, please enjoy!

I hereby apologise for any images that may be implanted in your head from this point on wards. But it's not true.

Review please!

Oh yeah, and I know that I make spelling mistakes, but please excuse me for them!, I'm going to correct them now and replace the chappie, but if I miss any out...My English teacher would be so disappointed.

Chapter is dedicated to Azamiko, for the help of her ideas. Of course the outcome of them will come in future chappies!!

And special thanks to Kikijio, who with me came up with the idea about...we'll call it 'chocolate' for now...on the bus. Read to find out more! And review!

* * *

**Well, of Course he Doesn't Swing that Way...**

Naru was silent for a moment, a very long moment for Mai, but then he sighed and stepped to the side.

"Come in then.

Mai, feeling triumphant yet slightly fazzled, (I think I just made that word up…) by her body's odd reaction stepped inside. Naru shut the door behind her, leaving Mai some time to look around her and breathe in awe.

It was the most beautiful house she had ever seen. The hallway alone was light and spacious, with a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The stairs off to the right were carpeted in rich deep red carpet, and there was a giant mirror hanging on the wall. Naru was watching Mai survey the house, a small smile tilting him lips. He crossed his arms.

"Are you finished?" Mai, who had by now turned a full circle, her mouth slightly agape turned back to Naru and blushed a tiny bit but nodded defiantly. Naru turned and walked further down the hall, and then went into the second doorway. Mai followed, still looking around her as she did so.

The room they had just entered was just as elegantly furnished. In the centre was a large mahogany desk, with a very modern laptop lying on it. Mai could tell that whoever had decorated these rooms had excellent taste. Naru sat behind the desk, and indicated for Mai to sit down opposite him. Mai made a small noise of surprise as she sank right into the chair and its lush cushions. She would be more comfortable sleeping in this chair than in her own bed.

"The advert was by Oliver Davis, because that's my real name." Mai's head snapped up in surprise. She hadn't expected Naru to actually tell her. "Kazuya Shibuya is a name I made up so that I could go to school without any troubles."

Troubles? At the obviously confused look on Mai's face, Naru sighed.

"Basically, my parents both died in a car crash when I was two. I grew up with my brother in an orphanage. Then my brother got adopted by a family, and I lost all contact with him, and I can't find out why. Then I met Lin and we started to work together to find him. Then I caught wind of a rumour that he was living in this area, so I moved and joined the local school." He leant back in his chair. Mai was silent, staring down at her hands which were resting on her lap.

There was a silence, one of those silences where nobody has anything to say, yet know that if they say something it will be the wrong thing. Finally Mai looked up, and Naru was startled to see her eyes were glittering with tears.

"Do you remember your parents at all?" She asked quietly, and then looked back down, as two tears dropped onto her skirt.

Naru took a minute to answer, because he had to compose his face into the usual cool mask. (I can't describe it because it Naru could never be described in that way.)

"Of course not. I was only two." Mai nodded, but quickly rubbed her tears away and turned back to Naru.

He was slightly expectant of a life story in return- perhaps she would tell him…But she seemed to realise what he was waiting for and instead changed into a happy mood again.

"So, can I still work here then?" Naru started, but then remembered. That's right. She came here for a job.

"Yes. You'll be doing cleaning, filing, and a number of other odd jobs. And making tea. You can come every evening from five. And if you can't manage your homework around that, then that's your problem." Mai scowled.

"That won't be a problem," she sniffed.

"Good. Kitchen's third room on the left. Make me some tea." Mai heaved herself out of the comfortable chair and dragged her feet reluctantly.

"Mai?" She turned around slowly.

"Yeah?"

"Please, don't tell anyone else what I told you. I'd rather they didn't know just yet." Mai frowned but nodded, noting the expression on his face. It almost looked vulnerable, and it made Mai remember that he was the same age as her after all, despite his mature looks and attitude.

"Sure."

---

What was it about her that had made him need to compose himself?

Oh yeah. Now he remembered. On his first day, he had briefly looked at her, to acknowledge her features. But perhaps he had done her an injustice. It had taken for her to cry for him to notice her eyes.

But Naru forced that out of his mind. There was not a chance in hell that some girl was going to distract him from his purpose of being there.

But why was she crying? Was his life story that sad? But Masako was probably right about her being overly compassionate. But to make her cry?

Or was it more than that?

---

What had Naru meant when he had talked about a 'rumour of his brothers whereabouts? Why hadn't his brother contacted him?

When he had opened the door, why had she suddenly changed? Why had she blushed like that? Hadn't she just assumed that she was different to all those other girls who were in love with Naru?

Was she?

And where the hell were the teabags?

* * *

That Saturday. 

Dun dun dun...

Ayako Matsuzaki was not going to back down.

Not when she wanted to wipe that smirk off Takigawa's face.

She had turned up, at 7:00 prompt.

She had brought a boy.

Friend.

That made him a boyfriend. Apparently.

Ayako brought her brand new red leather jacked closer to her arms. A chilling wind was whipping around her, but she wasn't allowed to go inside the small restaurant until her opposition came. Her date was wrapped warmly in a duffel coat, and was standing three feet away from her, a distance which Ayako had harshly demanded. But Date didn't seem to mind. He was happy to make other people happy. Ayako was now tapping her black shoe impatiently. Where the hell was he?

An approaching figure could suddenly be seen, but it was way to tall for it to be Takigawa, and there was only one of them. It was Mai. She waved and smiled brightly at Ayako.

"I've come to be judge and to make sure nobody fights! And because I just couldn't miss this!" Then she noticed Ayako's date. A small smile spread across her face, and then rapidly got wider. A small chuckle escaped her lips, but that was just the beginning.

Five minutes later, Mai was still bent over, clutching her stomach as she roared with laughter. Pigeons were scared of the noise and hurriedly flew off. Small animals turned in the opposite direction. Date laughed nervously.

A car suddenly drew up alongside them, Mai managed to control her seizure to a minor clearing of the throat. The door of the car opened, and Takigawa stepped out. On the other side…

If it was possible, time itself had stood still.

Takigawa had held his side of the bet alright.

Everybody was starting at everybody else, and a dust ball swept across the road.

Ayako had turned excessively red, and then clapped John on the back.

"Escort me in then!" He hurriedly did so.

Mai suddenly realised that she was an idiot, and slapped her head. Takigawa was looking triumphant but slightly embarrassed. His 'date'…

Naru's mind had already left the country.

There was an awkward silence at the table for five. Mai couldn't stop staring at the person, who had neither said anything nor looked at anyone.

"So" began Takigawa. "Does this mean I win my side of the bet?"

Naru spluttered on his drink, but remained composed.

"No way! You tricked Naru into going out with you! Right? Please? TELL ME IT ISN'T TRUE!" Mai was banging her head on the table. John was sipping his orange juice.

"It wasn't a trick!" protested Takigawa. "This is one hundred percent genuine!"

"Naru…?" Asked Mai faintly.

Silence.

"NO WAY!" screamed Ayako, laughing. The waitress came to tell them to lower the noise, but then saw Naru, and added sweetly, "But of course we won't mind!" Naru's face was blank. There was no life left there.

Mai had just understood her feelings.

It had taken Naru to be gay for her to actually comprehend the fact that she liked him.

Damn. She liked him. Well, this was going to be interesting. Takigawa laughed.

"So Ayako, what methods of torture did you use to make John go with you!"

"How dare you!" huffed Ayako. "For your information, none!"

"Just a simple blackmail instead," filled in Mai.

"Maybe…" Ayako was going to continue, but then the waitress came with their pizzas and she quietened down. The waitress served Naru first, which made it the most awkward for her to get to the others. Once she had finished, looking only at Naru, she flicked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" Mai narrowed her eyes at the girl, but she was ignored.

"No thank you," Takigawa squinted at the nameplate "Kirsten…" The girl left unsatisfied and went back to the kitchens to gossip with the others.

Everybody had given up on waiting for Naru to even acknowledge their existence. Mai dug in straight away, in the hope that food would take the annoying nagging pain inside her that told her she was an idiot. And Takigawa was paying for her. Ayako continued the conversation.

"As I was saying, Naru couldn't possibly be gay! Right?" Mai looked at him hopefully.

Silence.

"Or not..." she admitted reluctantly.

"So I win the money?" cried Takigawa.

"No! You have to prove that he is actually here because you asked him out on a _date._ Go on."

"Wait!" cried John. Everyone, (Everyone no longer includes Naru) looked at him.

"What did you say to Naru first to make him come?" Takigawa hesitated., and John picked up his orange juice glass again.

"I..had to...come out..."

Ayako started choking on her piece of pizza. Nobody bothered to help her with it. Mai dropped her fork and it landed with a clatter. John knocked his glass over by accident, but nobody tried to stop the orange juice spreading around the table and onto the floor.

Another waitress who had heard of Kirsten's bad luck with the 'hot guy' was walking toward them with the hope of a better chance. But when she reached the table, it was completely...odd. A small girl with short hair was having trouble closing her mouth. A young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes had a hand deep in orange juice and was blinking ferociously. An old girl with reddish brown hair was slowly leaning closer to the table. A tall guy with long hair was struggling not to laugh, and the handsome guy with dark hair... was he unconscious with his eyes open?

Betty decided to walk away again. Quickly.

It was Mai who recovered first.

"Boy-San, you didn't really..."

"Of course not!" And he began to howl with laughter.

"The look on your face! HA HA HA-"

Whack.

"When will you stop that!" whimpered Takigawa. Ayako ignored him.

"How dare you pretend to be gay! What was I supposed to think?!" There was a silence, (yes, I like my silences.)

"Ayako," began Mai. "Why do you seem so flustered about it?" She suddenly gasped a minuted later withe surprise.

Inward Naru who was watching the scene rolled his eyes at Mai. She certainly was slow.

"Oh My God!" she began. "You like-"

"Shut up." spoke Ayako through gritted teeth. "Why would I like an idiot like him? Hes so dumb, Thai-"

"Hey now, easy with the flattery," interrupted Takigawa. He apparently didn't seem bothered by what had just passed. Ayako cleared he throat, and with amazing self control forced her tomato red cheeks back to a pale colour.

"Anyway,"she began, composed enough to even make a Naru proud, "You still haven't proved Naru's...way of swinging. Prove he came of his own free will and I'll pay you your fiver and get the hell home." Takigawa smiled.

"I was hoping it would't come to this but..." he heaved a mock sigh and reached into the pocket of his jeans.

[By the way, Naru Hans't eaten anything either.

He brought out a small box, which was tied neatly with a link ribbon. Everybody leaned forward, holding their breath as they waited for him to open it. Inside, were five small pieces of chocolate, each moulded into a heart shape. Nobody dared to breath. Was Naru going to eat the chocolate, confirming their fears?

Taking a deep breath, Takigawa took out a single piece of chocolate, and placed it on the table. He slid it slowly across the table towards Naru. Naru, who hadn't noticed what was going on for the last half an hour, suddenly snapped back into the real world. His eyes glanced at everyones, resting the longest on Mai's, but then spotted the expectant looks on all of their faces, and saw the chocolate in front of him. His quick mind worked out what was going on. Looking down, he picked up the chocolate, hearing the enormous intake of breath. It seemed as though the whole restaurant had gone still. He lifted the chocolate...

And broke it into pieces, stuffing it into his glance. Mai could have cried with relief. She suddenly felt excessively happy. She felt as if she knew why, but couldn't exactly describe it. All she knew was that she wanted to hug something.

Uh oh.

Naru was siting next to her, with a scowl on his face. Regardless of her actual feelings and any sense of propriety, beaming, she turned slightly and gave Naru a very, very big hug. He was very warm.

Naru stiffened automatically, and looked at Mai with a number of expressions on his face.

Understanding more than Naru did himself for once, Takigawa, Ayako and John smiled, their faces softened.

As Mai's heart was beating faster, she suddenly realised what she was doing, and she drew back as if she reeled back by a fishing rod. Her face grew incredibly red, and she avoided Naru's dark eyes, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. She could not, under any circumstances let Naru know that she liked him. He would laugh at her, to say the least. Or sack her before she had even started to work for him. She jumped up and struggled quickly into her jacket, doing all the buttons wrong.

"I should go now, I have an essay to do," she babbled, in that way when people talk to fast and all their vowels join together and the consonants are left out entirely. She did a quick wave at them all, still refusing to look at Naru, and ran out of the restaurant.

"Funny," remarked Naru. "We don't actually have an essay."

"Ah.." was all that Ayako said.

* * *

Mr Cullen flopped back lazily in his chair and looked at his form. He was in a rather complacent mood at the moment. It was obvious that Kazuya had fit into the school with ease. He talked occasionally with some other students, but he hung around with Mai most of all. Mai- that was the annoyingly cheerful girl right? 

"Well, tomorrow it seems as if we have a new librarian starting. Girls, don't mob him."

"Why would we do that?" scoffed a girl. "Librarian's are all old and wear cardigans!"

"We'll see..." said Mr Cullen mysteriously. He had to get round to actually telling Madoka the librarian that she was getting an assistant. Or she would just find out tomorrow...

---

Tomorrow.

---

Madoka, the pretty, young librarian was stacking some books on a shelf, laughing at the young male admirers staring at her, when she heard someone clear their throat. Turning to the left, she dropped the books onto the floor.

"Lin?!?!"

* * *

Review! Coming soon: Natural disaster 


	5. Chapter 5

Argh. Longer chapter this time! Sorry for the longer time it took to update.

Biology coursework is the spawn of the devil.

But now I'm off school, so if you're lucky the next update won't take so long!!!

I love everyone who takes the time to review, so please continue!!!

* * *

**Naru and his duel personalities.**

Mai slumped on her desk before the bell rang, trying to catch an extra five minutes of sleep. Her new job was taking the stuffing out of her, but she could not let Naru know that, under any circumstances. His head would just explode with all the smug satisfaction and Mai could just see his arrogant face smirking as he said: "Well, I told you that you had to manage a job and school work. You don't really need the money, so you should just quit."

But Mai did need the money. To pay the rent. Naru didn't actually know that she was living alone and supporting herself. While burying her head in her arm, she assumed that Naru was probably the only one who didn't know why she lived alone, and Mai thought it best that it stayed that way. Nobody talked about it any more.

For a while, she had been offered to stay with some of the teachers, but the thought of living with Mr Cullen and his mother was so terrifying that she had politely declined. So then her school fees had been waived and thanks to her new job she was on top of any bills or food.

Her job.

What did she actually do for Naru? It was the weirdest job she had ever come across. When she arrived, she went straight to the kitchen to make some tea for Lin and Naru. Then she would do some cleaning of the bottom floor of the house, (never the upstairs), and perhaps do some filing or something for Lin, who was always at laptop, another one to that in the study. Mai didn't know what he was doing, or Naru, because he always seemed to be working, and it wasn't homework. It seemed to be excessively difficult.

Lin was a very quiet man. Mai had only ever said "Hello!" to him, or "Here's your tea!" during the course in one day. Although Mai was proud that on the first day she had managed to say three things to him. "Oh! You're the new librarian!" to which he had nodded, and then walked off again as if he was scared of further conversation. Was Lin also working another job of some sort?

Mai was determined to find out what it was that Naru did, and had just lifted her head wit firm resolve when the door opened and Naru walked in, sickeningly on time, as he was immediately followed by Mr Cullen, who dragged his feet and slouched. His chin looked dirty with stubble and his hands were deep into his pockets. But the biggest shock was that Mr Cullen was dressed entirely in black. Including his fingernails. He walked past his class, unaware that they were all gawping at him. He walked like a teenager, who would rather be behind the science block smoking.

He threw himself into his chair, again like a teenager, and he pulled the register towards him.

Naru had by this time sat down and Mai was pretending to be as perky as usual. Masako, (yes, she actually belongs to the same class) was staring at Mai with narrowed eyes. Mai hadn't listened to a word she had said that afternoon. So perhaps she had to repeat what happened last time. But later. She had cheerleader trials this lunchtime, (like they're common in England…) and her main goal was to focus. And she'd have to get Naru to watch her.

Mr Cullen proceeded to take the register.

Naru turned to look at Mai. After the embarrassing encounter at the restaurant last week, Mai had changed ever so slightly. But Naru's analytical skills were not good enough, (oh my god!) for him to find out what it was. Ah yes. That incident with the chocolate. Stupid Takigawa had come to him two days before…

Flashback

_Naru was walking home __on his own__. Lin was working later tonight at the library and Naru couldn't be bothered to wait for him. He had just walked out of the wrought iron gates when he heard a voice shout his name out. Naru paused, only briefly, pondering on whether to carry on walking and ignore the voice, or to wait and listen to some idiot who would never let him go until he had told him every aspect of his dull and meaningless life. Naru had just resolved to carry__ on walking when the person, who__ must have horribly long legs had already caught up with hi__m__, and was now standing in front of him, not even breathing heavily._

_"What do you want, Takigawa?" Naru asked irritably._

_"Well, you see...the thing is...there's this haunted house near me! It's been rumoured that a number of people keep dying every two months. Because I work on a mountain I'm learning to be an exorcist, and so is John. But we thought that perhaps you would know something about paranormal activity...?" he trailed off. _

_Takigawa was right. Naru did know a lot about paranormal activity. But could he really be bothered?_

_"Sorry, not interested." Naru easily side stepped the teenager and continued to __walk,__ slightly surprised that Takigawa hadn't started to follow him yet._

_"Are you scared?" Naru halted._

_Now, at a time like this, any usual man would charge back and demand the challenge, in order to protect their hurt 'manly pride and dignity' of not being a coward, which apparently is a very bad thing to be if you are a man._

_But Naru was an unusual man. Would he __react__ the same?_

_"What time do I meet you?"_

_Apparently so._

And so he had been pulled along, tricked and consequently had theoretically 'blanked out'.

Mai was very good at noticing things, as long as they didn't involve her. She was currently unaware that Naru had been staring at her blankly for the last seven minutes and twenty three seconds, as he had been reviewing thoughts in his head. Masako however had noticed, and the boy sitting next to her was wondering if she could see when her eyes were practically closed from all her 'narrowing eyes'. Mr Cullen had by now finished the register, and the next bell had just rung. The students looked at him expectantly while waiting to be dismissed, half were expecting him to stuff his hand under his armpit or something, but instead he nodded at them all, saying, 'Check you later, dudes." And walked out of the classroom.

Every student, (of course every never ever includes Naru!) felt like being sick. Ew. Mr Cullen, trying to act like a teenager. Not even teenagers said those sorts of things. Was this the school's new attempt to try and connect with their students? Or was Mr Cullen just being Mr Cullen...

Meanwhile, Mai had picked up her bag from the floor and the two folders and textbook and made her way to history with Naru. They were currently studying medicine through time, ("What was this syllabus, another science class?" though Mai to herself) and today she had a timed essay in class, about who contributed the most in the fight against infectious diseases: Edward, Pasteur and Koch, (Mai never stopped giggling at that name, even though in German it isn't pronounced like one would think).

And now Mai was wheezing as she struggled to climb three flights of stairs holding so much stuff.

"I...hate...life..." she managed to get out. Naru eyed her critically.

"You should stop skipping out on P.E lessons. And buy a bigger bag." It was true, Mai's bag was miniscule. But she didn't want to buy a new one.

"No. I'll stick with this one."

"Why? It's not like you don't have the money, I pay you too well," Mai winced slightly.

"Yeah, but I need the money for something else." Naru frowned.

"Will you tell me what exactly?" he had been wanting to know this for a long time.

"Sure. I need the money for...stuff."

If Naru hadn't been brought up properly, he would have hit her. Mai quickly changed the subject.

"That reminds me, can I have the day after tomorrow off?" Another student also travelling to history happened to brush past unfit Mai at that moment, and heard the end of her sentence. He turned around.

"It'd been a year already? It only seemed like a month ago when..." he noticed her look. "You had to take that day off. So, you're going again soon then?"

"Yeah, day after tomorrow." Mai nodded again, her features slightly drooping with what could only be sadness, and Naru decided that perhaps his questions could wait just a little bit longer.

"You can take the day off..." he confirmed uneasily. Mai smiled slightly.

"Thank you." They walked into the classroom to face the dreaded essay.

Naru started straight away, his black fountain pen moving fast to form the loopy, almost unreadable scrawl on his paper. Mai watched the clock. She wanted the end of the day to come. But she had six more lessons left after this. Perhaps she should tell Naru about her past, it was plain that he wanted to know. But Mai wasn't yet comfortable with him knowing. She watched him write, and marvelled at the fact that he had very long eye lashes for a man, and how he would be incredibly handsome if he just kept his mouth shut. Damn his arrogant behaviour. And damn the fact that she liked him. Quite a bit, actually. She kept noticing how her heart would do the oddest things if he smiled at her, (but that was probably because he smiled so rarely,) or if his hand happened to touch her slightly, but that was probably because she was scared he was going to hit him...

"Ok, time's up. Pass your paper to the front please." Mai looked down at her page, and felt like dying. Her page was blank. She groaned and covered her face with her hands. Naru, who had just finished and put the lid on his pen, looked to his left and saw a despairing Mai and a blank piece of paper. He raised his hand.

"Yes Shibuya?"

"I'm afraid Mai can't hand in her paper." Mai looked at Naru in aghast.

"And why is that?"

" Because she caught her hand in a door yesterday and can't write." Mai, who realised her hand was currently being used to hold her head, dropped it onto the desk, trying to make it look like it didn't need a bandage. The teacher didn't speak for a moment, and eyed them both suspiciously. The other students were using this hold up as a chance to write a few more sentences and finish their conclusions.

"And why didn't Mai tell me this at the beginning of the lesson?"

"Because she thought she could try to write, but it seems that it was impossible to try," Naru followed up with utmost smoothness. Mai's face had turned from shock to wonder. Since when was Naru such a good liar? But the teacher hadn't finished interrogating.

"And how may I ask, do you know this?" she demanded. Mai's face faltered.

"Because it was me who trapped her hand in the door and bandaged it up afterwards. It was an accident, naturally." Every head turned towards the pair of students sitting by the door.

Everybody knew that Mai hadn't trapped her hand during school.

Which meant that Mai had been with Naru out of school hours.

"Oh. My. God." Began one of the chav's of the classroom, (and my there were quite a few.)

Everybody began murmuring to each other. Mai looked around in confusion, but Naru looked as he usually did- completely unaffected.

"Why is everyone whispering?" she whispered to Naru. He rolled his eyes.

"Basically, they think we're seeing each other outside of school." Mai shrugged.

"So? We are-oh." Realisation dawned upon her face, which was slowly reddening. "But that's not true!" she protested hotly. Naru laughed slightly at the sight of her agitation, and Mai stared at him in awe. He had actually laughed, and gee was it a wonderful laugh. But he was laughing at her. Mai gulped. Masako was going to hear about this. She didn't want to argue with her. They had been such good friends.

Meanwhile, the teacher cleared her throat to regain the class's attention.

"If you don't mind, I'd like your papers in. Mai, you may hand me in your paper once your hand is healed." Mai sighed in relief as the teacher had drunk Naru's lies. The bell rang as they packed up and left to the next lesson. Once they were clear of the classroom and teacher, Mai broke out into a smile and beamed gratefully at Naru.

"Thank you so much!"

"If you would only be cleverer then I wouldn't have to keep saving your back all of the time."Mai scowled.

"That's not a nice thing to say. And is there such a word as cleverer?"

"Yes."

"Well, thanks a lot," continued Mai really quickly, in case Naru asked her the dreaded question of why she actually hadn't written anything.

"So why didn't you write anything?" Damn.

What should she say? That she had spent all of her time secretly admiring him?

"My mind went blank." That was a half lie. "And I'd forgotten all the notes we'd made yesterday in class. Naru nodded, as if the fact that Mai knew nothing made sense. Mai was temporarily insulted, and was going to shout at him for believing that she was really that stupid, when she remembered that he was supposed to believe that.

Naru didn't speak for a long while, and Mai was left chattering to herself in order to fill in the silence.

* * *

The day after tomorrow came, and Mai was not at school. At registration, an oddly 'normal' Mr Cullen looked up frowning, as silence followed Mai's name. Then he looked at the board next to him, which had the date already written on it, took in the date and nodded to himself. He continued to take the register. 

Inner Naru.

Naru threw his bag on the floor and stood up.

"Where the hell is Mai, and why does everyone but me know about it?" he cried.

Outer Naru.

Naru was emotionless.

At lunch time, Naru, Ayako, John and Takigawa sat at the table, silently brooding over each one's own thoughts.

They were interrupted by the arrival of Masako, who suddenly was standing right next to Naru, twirling her hair around her finger.

"Naru?" Naru didn't look up.

"What."

"Um, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"No." Ayako laughed, but as Naru wasn't watching, Masako sent her deadly evils.

"Please? It's about Mai." Naru suddenly looked up. Ayako, who was slyly watching Naru, smiled to herself. Takigawa snorted.

"Like a please is going to change his mind-" He stared in amazement as Naru had stood up, scowling. Masako did a simpering laugh.

"Let's talk 'in private...'"

"Whatever." He followed her out, fully aware that the majority of the occupants in the canteen were watching him. Now they would think that he was just waiting for a chance to two- time Mai.

Naru rolled his eyes, something that was becoming a common action in this school.

Once they were outside Naru leant against the wall behind him and crossed his arms.

"What?"

"Don't you want to know why Mai isn't in?"

Inner Naru

"Of course I do! Tell me!"

Outer Naru

Naru shrugged.

"Maybe." Masako sighed patronisingly.

"Of course you do. It's obvious. Anyway," she continued, flicking her hair back, "Mai's not in because, she's visiting her, boyfriend. It's their anniversary today, so they both took the day off to 'celebrate'" she laughed shrilly. Naru uncrossed his arms and stepped forward. It would explain the friend talking about last year.

"I see." Masako smirked at the look on Naru's face.

"So, I'll be seeing you then," Masako waved and walked away, leaving Naru frowning. He strode back to the classroom, forgetting about the others waiting for him in the cafeteria.

So Mai had a boyfriend.

Not that it bothered him.

But why did she seem so sad when she had mentioned it to him? And was it really worth taking off a day of work?

* * *

The next day. 

A Saturday.

Mai knocked on Naru's door, abruptly on time, and looked up as the door swung open in the middle of her knocking. There was Naru, dressed in black, (as she had noticed he usually did outside school,) and in an especially bad morning.

"Hello!" chirruped Mai brightly. Naru just nodded and moved aside to let her in. Mai went straight to the kitchen to make him and Naru some tea. Once she had set it down on the table in front of Naru, she paused, to look at him. He really was in a bad mood.

"So," she began. "Ayako and Takigawa are going on a geography trip to the countryside this weekend..." Naru didn't reply, and for a long while Mai didn't move, and continued to stare at Naru.

Eventually he looked up to see why Mai was still standing there, and the full force of the power of his blue eyes were turned on Mai.

"Why are you still here?" he asked irritably. Mai frowned, anger beginning to peak through her happy mood.

"Why are you so moody today?" she asked bluntly, her hands on her hips.

Naru was silent for a minute, and neither looked away from each other. Eventually Mai surrendered, and made to leave. Obviously Naru was going to be difficult.

"Was it necessary to take the whole day off?" The young girl stopped dead and turned back around.

"Uh, yeah it was." He didn't even know where she had been! Did he? "What has it got to do with you anyway?"

"It doesn't. But if you ask me, it was a very stupid thing for you to do." Ok. What was he saying?

"I didn't ask you!" Mai shouted, temper flaring.

"What if someone had seen you outside of school?"

"I don't think they would have cared! And since when did you care?"

"Since you started skipping school for no reason!"

"You don't know where I went! I thought you would understand, but you don't know what you're saying!" tears of anger and hurt began to well up in Mai's eyes. She brushed them quickly away.

"How can I understand an idiot like you?" Naru said, calmly, but with traces of anger. Mai clenched her fists

"I hate you." she replied, trying to cool her temper.

"It is an honour to be despised by a fool," said Naru. Mai turned away and stormed out of the room, and left the house, crying all the way. Naru heard the front door slam but stayed at his desk, staring at the cup of tea.

The next day, Naru walked slowly into his living room and threw himself onto an armchair. Lin had seen his bad mood and had rightly decided to stay away. Mai hadn't come back since she left.

Finding the television remote nearby, Naru picked it up and turned the television on. Usually he would rather read a book, but Naru knew he didn't have the concentration to keep his eyes focused. The first channel was the news.

"Top news story today, an Earthquake has struck the area of-" Naru turned the television off again. He was already feeling terrible, and now he had to listen to news of an earthquake.

Suddenly Lin came running into the room.

"Naru have you heard the news?"

"Yeah, some earthquake..."

"It was in this country. The place worse hit was only an hour away from us." Naru sat up slightly, but he still wasn't worried.

"That's not possible. We would have felt some tremors."

"We did. Half of the pictures have fallen off the hooks. Our house has a good foundation so we weren't affected, but why didn't you notice?"

Had he been that depressed?

Wait.

He was half an hour away from school.

Mai was always late to school.

So where did she live?

Naru scrambled up from the chair as quickly as he could, and rushed past Lin, who stared after him, slightly confused.

"What is it?"

"Mai."

* * *

Cliffie!!!! 

I'm sorry about that, but I know exactly whats coming next, so it wont take as long.

The next chapter is going to be fantabulous!!!

But slightly more angsty...tell me if you like what I've done so far!!

And I hope i've cleared up the whole Naru chocolate thing :D- and yes, he is an idiot for believing Masako, but what else was he supposed to think?

I know what you're thinking. An earthquake. How weird- although apparently I'm the only one who thinks that. But thats entirely because I know diddly squat about geography, and that if it's set in Japan, (which I just decided it was), then earthquakes are occurent there. Ah! it's coming back to me now! Year 9 geography! The Earthquake that hit that largest sea port, 1993 I think...Someone help me out please!!! Or am I talking about the San Andreas fault...

Good thing I dropped geography!

Yeah I know, it's random, but it's a perfect chance for Naru to actually _want_ to save her, cause you know he wouln't usually bother. So there.


	6. Chapter 6

These chapters just keep getting longer!

Thank you sooooo much to anyone who has reviewed, I seriously appreciate it. I'd love to get even more in the future- make my dream come true!

Plasticbagfreak: Indeed it was the Kobe Earthquake. I think we've made the subject of my intellect blindingly clear, and so we shall not mention it again.

Ah yes. When Mai gets to the bit about her parents, I know that the mother father thing is switched round. It fitted better with my plot that way.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Life is the strangest thing...**

Ayako heaved a giant sigh of relief at the sound of her mobile phone, and rummaged around in her leather handbag to find it. Finally, a distraction from walking around in a field, examining...leaves...(again, my knowledge of geography...damn, I said I wouldn't bring it up...). Once she had brought it out, naturally the latest and best phone, she flipped it open and held it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Ayako. I need something quickly from you."

"Naru? How did you get this number?"

"It doesn't matter!" Naru almost shouted. Ayako raised her eyebrows at this out of character attitude.

"Well? Spill, I'm so bored- I mean, what's a girl supposed to do in the middle of a field with all this cow shi-"

"Tell me where Mai lives. There's been an earthquake."

"An earthquake?" Ayako's eyes widened and Takigawa, who was standing some yards off, heard and came closer, frowning.

"Just give me her address."

"One sec," Ayako flipped to Takigawa. "What's Mai's address?" she hissed at him. The trainee monk frowned, but then recited it out to Ayako, who then repeated it to Naru who was anxiously waiting.

"Tell me if she's alright-"

Naru had hung the phone up. Ayako and Takigawa were left in the middle of a muddy field, staring at each other fearfully.

"Damn that girl," spoke Takigawa haggardly, trying to lighten the mood. "Why is she such a magnet for danger?"

"If anything happens," began Ayako.

"Don't say things like that," cut up Takigawa. "We're her only family."

---

Naru raced back to Lin, who hadn't moved.

"Car. Now." He demanded. Lin blinked for one split second, but then went to find his keys. He had only seen Naru like this once before. When Gene had been taken from him. It was a known fact to those who knew him that Naru held those he knew well much closer to his heart than he let on.

Once they were in the car, Naru handed Lin a piece of paper on which he had written the address. Lin stared at it.

"That's quite far away..."

"I don't care!" Naru shouted. Lin silently started the car and realising the urgency sped all the way.

When they got into a half an hour distance from the address, the sign of severe damage began to show. Houses were upturned from their foundations, and ambulances and cars were everywhere. The streets were filled with people, lost and scared, and fires were breaking out every few yards. Utter turmoil meant that the roads were unfit to be driven on; there were an impossible number of cars in a small stretch and Lin had just joined it, with a number of cars abruptly behind him. Naru swore under his breath, but quickly turned to Lin.

"Where is her house from here?"

"Go straight until the library, turn right and then a left. " Naru nodded and then opened his car door to step out.

"Wait!" called Lin in surprise. Naru slammed the door behind him and quickly pushed his way past all of the people.

Naru soon made it to what he supposed had been a block of flats, but which was by now barely a pile of rubble. There were even more now homeless people than before, and he strained to catch a sight of Mai. After calling her name a few times, he finally saw her.

On her own, staring at the large pile of bricks, suddenly looking more vulnerable than Naru had ever seen her before.

"Mai!" At the sound of his voice, Mai turned as Naru finally met with her. Her eyes widened.

"Naru? How did you get here?"

"Doesn't matter. Are you hurt?" she shook her head, and Naru felt a bubble inside him burst with relief. "Good. Were you able to retrieve anything?" Mai shook her head, but then forced a smile.

"It will be okay. I'll just stay at Ayako's until I get compensation or something."

"Ayako's on a geography trip." Mai barely registered the fact. She stared into space, trying to remember what was going on, and at the same time slightly scaring Naru. He rolled his eyes, and took her by the arm.

Realising she was being dragged away by something, she looked at Naru.

"What's going on?"

"You're coming with me," he replied, and slightly more certain she was going to follow, let go of her arm. She followed him out of the hustle of people.

Figuring quickly that there was a detour Naru could take to not see as many people, he turned another left and the crossing. As usual, he was right. Mai was remaining unusually silent, now staring at the sky, which had tuned ominously dark.

"It's going to rain," she noted simply.

Understatement of the century.

Rain slashed down at everything in sight, putting out all the fires. Mai kept her head down and tried to ignore the throbbing feeling in her skull. She moved slightly closer to Naru, and rubbed her head, hoping he wouldn't notice as she winced. He did.

"Are you sure you're not hurt?"

"Of course! I'm fine! Well, actually, my head hurts a bit," she confessed. Naru frowned.

"A bit?"

"Perhaps a bit more that that..." the world started swaying, and Mai's vision began to blur. Alarmed, Naru stopped.

"Naru?"

"What is it?" he asked urgently.

"I'm sorry," and with that, her eyes drooped and she fell unconscious. As she dropped to the ground, Naru swiftly caught her and then carried her in his arms so that he was cradling her; her head resting against his chest. He stared at her wet face, also noting how light she was.

Silly girl. Why did she make everything more complicated by pretending not to be hurt?

He had every mind to drop her.

---

Naru was soaked through by the time he reached Lin's car. He opened the back door, with some difficulty, and slid inside, still holding Mai. He nodded at Lin, who was looking at him worriedly from the wing mirror.

"Find a way to get out of here." Lin hesitated.

"Is she-?"

"I don't know. She must have hit her head somewhere," as he spoke, he gently lifted Mai's head and looked for any cuts. Luckily, there were none.

"It's probably just a light concussion," he said, half to himself. Lin was going to ask if they needed to take her to a hospital, but decided, (as Naru had), that the hospitals would be too busy with more serious patients as it was. He pulled up the handbrake and veered a left, glad that some of the traffic had finally let off and trying to see through the rain and upcoming darkness.

---

As Ayako's phone rang loudly, she shot a scared glance at Takigawa before snatching the phone from her bag and practically ripping it open.

"Yes?" she impatiently demanded.

"She's fine. She with me now." Ayako heaved an enormous sigh of relief, and nodded to Takigawa, who was peering at her anxiously. "She's fine," she assured him. He broke out into a strained but relieved smile.

"Can I speak to her?" Ayako turned back to a tired sounding Naru.

"...No. She's sleeping."

"Ok. Tell her when she wakes up that we're all glad she's okay."

"Sure." Naru hung up, and Ayako turned to Takigawa, smiling. He smiled back at her.

"See? What did I tell you?"

* * *

Mai awoke with a throbbing headache, but did not open her eyes. Through her lids she could tell that there was some light shining wherever she was. Sighing, she struggled to remember what had happened before she lifted her lids. Then it all flooded back to her. The earthquake. She had lost her home, her belongings, and the place she had tried so hard to keep. She had lost her home once before, but the circumstances were not quite the same.

As she thought about her first and favourite house, it struck her that she had forgotten something in her flat; the most important thing to her.

Mai's eyes flew open and she quickly sat up, her head throbbing a touch faster at the sudden movement. She noticed that something moved on her pillow and turned to see an ice pack move to the side. Mai was momentarily stunned from movement as she noticed her surroundings.

She was lying in a medium sized comfortable bed, in a luxurious room with beautiful furnishings. On her left was a large window, which was letting in vast amounts of light, but some were blocked by the figure standing in front of it, their back turned away from her. She should have known.

"So I take it this is the upstairs of your house?" she asked, trying to act casual. At the sound of her voice Naru turned and leaned against the window, crossing his arms.

"Five brownie points for your observations," he noted dryly. Damn his always sarcastic mood. Mai was going to make a retort, but then surprised herself by sneezing. Many times.

"Just like me to catch a cold," she said to herself.

"You were in the rain a lot," remarked Naru.

But then Mai remembered what she had opened her eyes for, and she suddenly started frantically searching the small table next to her, and then the pockets of her clothes which were slightly crinkled from having dried from the wet. Naru coolly watched her.

"What are you looking for?"

"My key." Naru frowned.

"Your house is ruined. Why do you want your key?" he asked bluntly. Mai surprised him by shooting a withering glance in his direction.

"Not the key to my flat. The key to my old house.", and Mai sneezed again.

There was a silence, as Mai continued to search, when Naru ventured to offer, "Silver?"

"Ten brownie points for your common sense," she replied, too agitated to be as demoralising as he. He sighed.

"Only, I saw a key fall out of your pocket when we brought you here, so I know where it is, but, if you don't want to know..." he flashed an innocent smile. But Mai was too relieved to be offended, and she sneezed again.

"You have it? Thank God," she replied holding a hand to her chest. Naru straightened and walked over to the chair which was positioned near the bed. He sat down, his eyes staring at Mai.

"Seeing as you're awake, wouldn't you like to make a phone call to anyone to let them know you're alright?" his voice had a suggestive tone in it, but the girl didn't notice. She frowned, confused.

"No..." Naru also frowned.

"What about your parents?"

"I'm an orphan," Mai replied as simply as if she had said 'I don't like cheese' (sorry). Seeing the questioning look on Naru's face, she smiled sadly.

"My mum had been ill for as long as I could remember. When she died when I six, my dad would keep our house key as a sort of lucky charm. Then a year later my father was involved in a car crash on the way to work. He died later in hospital, and he gave me our key, so now I keep it as a lucky charm," she explained. Naru nodded, his hand reaching into his pocket. Mai saw a glint of silver as he took out her key and gave it to her. She smiled warmly in thanks. But Naru wasn't finished.

"So there's no one else you'd need to talk to...?" She slowly shook her head.

"Unless you mean Ayako and Takigawa and John..." Naru nodded to himself. He should have known that Masako would lie. Mai was tapping her key against her chin as she thought.

"Seeing as I just told you, I might as well also tell you that three days ago it was my mother's anniversary, so I went to visit them both. And lots of the money I earn is to pay my bill and stuff. So now you can laugh at me." She waited expectantly. There was only silence.

Naru was never going to admit that he had been an idiot to believe Masako's lies, and because of it had got angry and argued with her unnecessarily.

Seeing as he wasn't laughing, Mai's opinion of him softened and she ventured further than she would have usually done.

"So, when we 'argued' before, I'm sorry for shouting at you and saying that I hated you." Naru nodded, and Mai waited for him to apologise in turn. The silence lengthened. Mai started to get angry. Wasn't he going to say sorry?

More silence. Mai started fuming, to Naru's amusement, who apparently hadn't noticed. Finally the thread snapped.

"Aren't you going to say sorry?" she demanded. "I take the pains to say sorry, and you-you!" Naru chuckled under his breath, and once again Mai was stunned that he was capable of such a happy action. And also capable of making her like him even more. Argh.

Naru then unexpectedly leaned forward slightly, and stretched his arm out so that his hand nearly touched the side of Mai's face. Her heart started beating tremendously fast, and she hoped he didn't have good hearing. And then his fingers paused by her face...and stretched right past it to pick up the ice pack which was on Mai's pillow behind her. Mai stared at him blankly as she tried to get her heart beat under control. Naru smirked.

He walked to the door, tossing the ice pack in his hands, and just before he left, Mai heard him say,

"Probably catch her germs now..."

Mai glared at the empty doorway, cursing any man who was really named Oliver. Why was he so insulting and confusing? She struck the bed next to her and swore revenge any person who never stopped insulting her. She was just muttering a number of foul curses under her breath when Naru's head came back into view, still smiling.

"By the way, it's a Monday."

"So?" grumbled Mai. Naru shook his head at her stupidity.

"I'm going to school. See you later." Mai scrambled out of the bed, and was just about to fly out of the room after Naru, when she looked down and noticed she was wearing her own clothes. Which meant that she didn't have a uniform.

"Bugger."

---

By the time Naru reached school, the bell had rung for break. He swiftly blended into the crowds that went out of the classroom, and either into the canteen, their form room, or outside. Naru made his way to the canteen, not because he was hungry, but because Ayako and the others would probably be there.

He was right.

The canteen was not as busy as it usually was; it seemed that many students had been affected by the earthquake. Takigawa filled Naru in about the assembly they had had from the head teacher. No students had died, but many had lost their homes and a few were seriously injured. Naru nodded.

"So where's Mai then?" asked Ayako angrily as soon as she came with John to sit by them. "You said she was just sleeping. Don't tell me you've left her alone in your house with librarian Lin." Mai had already told the others about her job and relating matters.

"No I didn't," replied Naru casually. "Lin's in the school library right now." Ayako was just about to swing a left hook at Naru's face when John, who had been staring outside the window for some time, stood up and started squinting. The others on their table looked at him.

"John," began Takigawa sternly. "Have you forgotten your glasses again?"

"Isn't that Mai?" John exclaimed. The other three craned their necks to where John was pointing.

Mai burst into the canteen, looking just a tad ruffled, (due to the fact that her clothes were her own, creased and covered in dust,) but nevertheless triumphant. She soon spotted John, (not a hard task considering the fact that he was still standing up,) and went to the table. She grinned at Naru, one finger pointing at him, the other hand on her hip.

"Ha! You thought you'd got rid of me! But here I am! And you're not going to be able to get rid of me now. Not for one minute!" she sat down at the table. Naru was ignoring her, very skilfully. Takigawa groaned.

"Mai, I'd love to see you keep that resolution, but if you don't have a uniform you have to go and see the matron, and she'll give you one. Meaning Naru doesn't have to come with you. Meaning as you will be longer than a minute, it means-"

"I know what it means!" she snapped, her face now fallen. She dragged herself up and left them.

Once she had left, Ayako turned on Naru, suddenly interested in a few details.

"So how did she get to your house?"

"Lin took me part of the way in his car, then we walked back but she fainted, so I had to carry her." Ayako and Takigawa raised their eyebrows while John smiled.

"And where will she be staying until she finds a new home?"

"I was hoping you would figure something out." Ayako laughed slyly.

"Oh, I'm sure she's fine where she is..."

In class, Mai and others had to be continually excused for not having any books. In English, Mai had to share books with Naru, which she did reluctantly. Masako, who was sitting behind them, watched her scathingly. Her friend next to her gave a gasp of shock.

"Oh my god! They're at the sharing book stage!" Masako ignored her. Naru must have believed her lie about the boyfriend, and so now hated Mai. Yes. He hated Mai. He was sharing his book with her because he absolutely hated her. But Masako still had another part to her plan, and her anger and jealousy was enough drive to keep her doing it. What was added anger was that she had passed her cheer leader trials, but Naru had not been there. That was not her fault. It wasn't even his. It was Mai's. But everything would be okay, because Naru hated Mai.

"Naru likes Mai!" exclaimed Ayako as she made her way with Takigawa to chemistry. He frowned.

"You don't know that for certain," he warned. No doubt she would do something silly now.

"Yes I do! He tries to hide it, but it was clear from the start. I thought it would be," she said proudly. "I am so good."

"What have you done about it?"

"...Nothing in actual actions... but" Takigawa burst into laughter, surprising some small young student who were passing by. They shrank back into the wall.

Whack.

The young students looked at Ayako in absolute horror, and scuttled off. Ayako continued.

"Anyway, I _have _to tell Mai. It's obvious she likes him. A lot."

"I know!" exclaimed Takigawa. "Let's make it more fun! Let Mai find it out for herself!" Ayako didn't notice the sarcasm in his voice. He didn't approve of butting in other people's private lives. Unless that person was Ayako.

"Hmm..."

* * *

We'll say a week later. 

Mai walked into Naru's study, a curious sparkle in her eyes. Ayako was being too sneaky with her, continually making small yet frustrating remarks about a 'someone' that Naru liked, but she couldn't say her name, so the only way to settle her nerves, and heart, was to ask him straight out.

"Naru?" she ventured. The subject of her thoughts had his back to her, leaning against the wall behind his desk and reading a book which was resting on the mantel piece. Mai came closer.

"Ayako told me...that...there was someone you liked. Who is it?" Ma's own frankness finally became clear to her.

Silence.

Mai came up to the desk, eyes now teasing, although Naru couldn't see.

"Come on Naru! Tell me please? I won't laugh. I promise." _Although it might hurt me,_ she realised.

"Mai," he said suddenly, not turning around. Mai took a step closer eagerly. "Tea." She scowled at his back. But persistent Mai was not finished yet.

"If you don't tell me," she said, stepping to the side of the desk and forward again, "I'll just have to assume it's someone like...Ayako."

Silence.

"Oh my God it's not Ayako is it?" she cried, gasping and holding her mouth.

"If you don't make me tea in the next five minutes..." threatened Naru. Mai wondered how he could concentrate on his book when she was bothering him so much. Mai advanced towards him slowly.

"Tell me. Tell me tell me tell me. Pretty please. Pretty please with sugar on top? And hundreds and thousands?" By now she had reached Naru and although he still seemed to be reading her book, she craned her head around so that it was directly in his view. Her eyes were still sparkling mischievously.

"I promise I won't say anything if you tell me, I can keep secrets...and I swear that I won't mind who it is- not that I ever would mind-because it's not like this matters to me or anything-so-"

Mai's flustered babbling however was suddenly cut off, by the fact that she was no longer able to speak. Naru's lips were on hers and Mai now had a much harder task on her hands. Stopping her heart from blowing up.

It took a moment to sink in.

Naru.

_The_ Naru.

Was kissing her?

And then, all too soon for Mai, (but of course, as we'd all like to imagine, it was actually much longer than she thought, ;D) he broke off, and stared at her, a mixture between amusement and irony on his face.

"_Now _will you get me some tea?" he demanded, his cool breath cooling her face. Mai took a deep breath, trying to act as if what had just happened didn't matter to her.

"S-sure..."

She somehow groped her way across the room, using anything she could for support, for her knees had gone weak, and it was very possible, that without help, she would fall over.

Mai left the room, never so confused in her life.

* * *

Yes, it finally happened!! 

And of course Mai's happy, but she's more confused at the moment, I'll go further into in the next chappie.

Coming soon: Enter Yasuhara! and maaaaaybe some sort of social event, I havent decided yet- all ideas are most most welcome. We'll get back a bit more to the plot now.

By the way, I'm thinking of devoting a small part of the next chappie to poor Lin and his lovely life. Tell me what you think :D

Click that submit review button...you know you want to...


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks Kikijio for reminding me. Now!

All you Fruits basket lovers!

There is a new story called **The Adventures of a Man named Akito**- Authoured by **Kikijio**- whom you know as co idea comeuper for the chocolate scene...

It has been written in turn by myself, (although I'm not such a fan of FB any more,) Kikijio, thecolourofmagic and Plasticbagfreak, all of whom you may know as reviewers of this story.

So please check it out and review it- originally called Akito the Stalker...and yes...its much weirder than this story...

------------------------

Wow, my longest chapter ever! And I am seriously stunned by the number of lovely reviews I received- Thank you soooooo much!

Er, slightly more angsty this one.

And I'm sorry.

But you see, in my opinion, just because Naru kissed her it does not mean they can now get together and live happily ever after. **Yet**. There are still lots of questions to be dealt with. Like Masako. So I am sorry if it seems to be going slightly backwards, but this sort of thing does happen.

Yes, Masako it hiding a deeper reason for hating Mai, I'm happy you noticed. And where would this story be without her stepping in and trying to cause damage?

Also, please don't ask me about details to do with the aftermath of the earthquake, such as, if Mai's staying with Naru, where does she get all her other clothes from?

I seriously don't know.

We'll leave it with that...Ayako is lending her things. Kay? Glad to clear that up!

I could not continue this story if Mr Cullen did not do the soulja boy dance- so I am so sorry.

* * *

For floppy haired guy. If only he knew the meaning of the word awkward. Damn him.

* * *

**No way. Naru's really a player?!?!...(No.)**

Mai had now successfully managed to avoid Naru for three days, but she was beginning to run out of new ideas. The thing was, she was scared to have to be with him alone for longer than five minutes, because if he thought that kissing people was just a fun way to get people to do what you want, he was sadly mistaken. Not that she hadn't liked it. A lot. But Mai's principles roared out at her, telling her that if he doesn't like you in that way, then only a sick person would pretend to.

The argument that perhaps it was her that Naru actually liked was absolutely nonexistent. Not for a moment did Mai believe such a thing was ever possible.

Eventually, as she lay in bed the evening after she had left the study, blushed furiously for half an hour and then ran home, and then ran back again seeing as she hadn't been given a new home yet, she began to question her sanity- (it had to be questioned sometime...). Had she dreamt it-(it wouldn't be the first time she had dreamt of Naru ((NOT Gene)) ) or was the stress of her life finally getting to her? Was her conscience merely trying to tell her something-that she had finally lost it?

But then this tangent also didn't seem likely.

Maybe... seeing as she had foolishly stepped so close to him, it had been her who had kissed him without realising; like an act of impulse.

But if that was true, then she would have finished her sentence first.

And with all these thoughts came the large underlying sadness as she forced herself to drown the hope that he actually liked her. It just wasn't real.

And so when she awoke the next morning, she settled with the most likely conclusion. He knew she liked him, and so as he must have really wanted that cup of tea, and also wanted to keep his secret, he had kissed her in an attempt to shut her up.

Was she that easy to control? If so, then all Naru had to do was kiss her every time he wanted something, and she would be his slave. Not a nice thought. The slave bit. Not the Naru kissing her bit. But how many times could you kiss someone you didn't like?

Mai groaned and hit her head. She was thinking too much into this. For the awkward time being she would just avoid him as much as possible, and act as if nothing had happened.

And so three days later, nothing had changed whatsoever. Naru acted like he always did, and so with this Mai determined that if he was so unaffected by it, then so was she.

It would be a lot easier once she wasn't living in the same house as him. The council had told her she would be re housed in a few days, and for some reason Ayako's house was fitting 15 people in it...and Takigawa's house was under decoration. Again. John's house...apparently had a fire, but nothing was harmed in this fire, but he couldn't have people over anyway...yeah.

-

Masako watched Mai's awkwardness for the rest of the week, how she blushed every time Naru talked to her, ran away every time they were left alone and started striking up random conversations with people she never talked to.

It was suspicious. Something had happened between them both, but what was it?

And then as soon as she asked herself such a question, the answer came to her.

Naru had had a BIG argument with Mai. Hopefully he had hit her, but then again Masako didn't date violent guys. So now Mai was embarrassed to talk to Naru because she was so ashamed because she had assumed that Naru liked her and she had been put back in her place. Yeah.

-

Finally, Mai had run out of avoiding methods. How many times could she need to go to the bathroom in one day? She thought it would lessen now that she had been given a nice new flat, but it didn't stop her seeing him at school. She needed to talk to someone. An unbiased person, that didn't talk to her much and so wouldn't tell anyone else.

"Hey Mai, you're not looking yourself recently," came a simpering voice behind her. She spun round to face Masako.

They were currently in the form room at break time, Mai's only reason for being there was the fact that Naru was not.

"Masako!" she sighed in relief. "Yeah, things have been a bit awkward lately." Masako nodded sympathetically.

"I can see that. Would you like to tell me about it?" Mai smiled thankfully. It seemed as if Masako had changed from that time before, and wanted to be her friend again. Well that was great!

(I know you're all screaming NO! Don't do it Mai! Tough.)

"Yes please," she answered, and led the way out of the classroom, to the more private and less populated corridor. Mai failed to see the smirk on Masako's face.

"So," began Masako once they were outside, "What's the problem?"

"Naru." Masako's eyes narrowed infinitesimally. "Something...happened between us last week, and I've been trying to avoid him ever since."

"What was it?" Masako asked innocently. If all went well, this would be a perfect chance to lay her trap.

"Well, I found out from Ayako that Naru liked... someone in this school, but she wouldn't tell me who it was. So-"

"Ah," said Masako apparently sadly. "I think I can help you out there."

"You can?" cried Mai eagerly. Masako nodded.

"It's not you is it," Masako stated, looking at Mai with a mixture with sympathy, kindness and pity.

Well, Mai didn't actually know, but she was 99 percent certain that, "No, of course it's not."

"It's me. I'm the one he likes," Masako softly said, trying to look 'guilty for something she couldn't help'. Mai was momentarily taken aback, but then it dawned on her and she nodded sadly. A large weight felt like it had dropped in her stomach, and her heart seemed to sink into the depths of nothing. Her brain reprimanded her heart, scornfully reminding her that she never thought it was she Naru liked anyway, that the idea had always seemed absurd. But that hadn't stopped her liking him, and it was obvious that somewhere, she had held an invisible hope that what she believed was false.

Of course, there was no denying that Masako was telling the truth. Why would she lie about such a thing any way? And Masako was incredibly pretty, and sweet, and kind and cute... so there was no reason why Naru shouldn't have 'feelings for her'. Mai looked back up at Masako.

"Thank you for telling me," she answered sadly. "Seeing as you know that, meaning that he's told you, I hope you'll be very happy together. Have you been out on a date yet?" Masako's brain suddenly had to think fast.

"No. We can't see each other much because he's very busy and around school if we were seen together I thought that other people would get jealous and might do something to stop us." Perfect. What better than to use her own situation against Mai? "But we have met privately around school." That wasn't entirely a lie.

Mai was beginning to hurt inside. A lot. She nodded, and then walked away from Masako and the form room, keeping her head down and not bothering to stop even though the bumped into someone.

Naru.

He scowled and turned to face the person, until he realised it was Mai. Her head still down, she muttered an apology and walked off, faster than before. Naru watched her walk away, frowning. Masako, who hadn't moved, watched the scene happily. Everything had gone according to the way she wanted. And now it was time to get back to her 'boyfriend'. She stood in front of the door, blocking his way, smiling and tilting her face so that it was at her perfect angle. Naru took one glance at her, walked towards her and then turned right at the end of the corridor. She watched him go, dissatisfied. But it didn't matter.

----

At the day's afternoon registration, Mai's class was interrupted by a polite knock on the door. After Mr Cullen grumbled some incoherent words, the door opened and a tall older student with glasses walked in. Everyone knew him in an instant. It was the notorious Yasuhara, student body leader representative person. He cleared his throat.

"Now, as we all know, the recent earthquake has left many people without homes, so being the school's student representative, I've been going round each year to find out what they'd like to do to raise some money." He paused, and Mr Cullen glared at the boy for being able to silence his class without even having to throw something.

"As your year all seems to be serious 'party freaks'," he flashed a smile, "Your year will have an organised disco this Friday afternoon. You still have to wear your uniform, and no, you can't bring a change of clothes. You have to pay a three pound admission fee, which will go to helping." He was met with contrasting comments, (some of which I shall let you sample):

"Yeah baby, it's party time!"

"Oh my god, it's too soon! My manicure not till Saturday!"

"A disco, that's not a proper way to raise money! We should be having a CAKE SALE!"

"Ugh. Disco."

Silence.

From the one and only.

Seeing as most people were now shouting, it didn't take long for a girl to notice that Naru wasn't speaking. She ran to his desk, smiling apparently seductively.

"You'll dance with me, won't you Shibuya?"

"NO WAY! HE'S DANCING WITH ME MORE YOU COW!"

"Shut up and faint, stupid girl," she replied.

"HOW DARE YOU! I'LL RIP OUR THAT FAKE HAIR OF YOURS IF-" she fainted with the excess of stress.

And so the daily riot resumed, leaving Mr Cullen satisfied that this boy wasn't so good at keeping his class quiet. Yasuhara deducted immediately with his excellent skills that this sort of fight over this boy in particular was common. He watched in amusement.

Then Masako approached Naru's desk, flanked on either side by two other girls, which she had specifically selected as the only two girls shorter than her, so that she would look taller.

"Yuki, don't you know _anything_?" rival girl leaders of their groups levelled each other up, and the class quietened at this meeting.

Yuki and her gang vs. Masako and her gang.

"I know more than you do, Masako," she said through gritted teeth. Masako laughed patronisingly, and laid a hand on Naru's desk. Naru by the way, was ignoring everything, reading a book and wondering where Mai was.

"Then why do you call him _Shibuya?_ Everyone who _knows _him calls him _Naru_."She laughed again, and her rival's face grew hot.

"You're lying," she insisted. "Who calls him that?"

"I do. And Mai."

At this, Yuki decided that she couldn't argue with that. Everyone knew that Mai was the only person he willingly talked to, even if they didn't know the majority of his conversation was insults or orders.

Everyone also seemed to assume that the two of them had a 'thing' between them, but that didn't mean Naru was off limits. And anyway, where was his girlfriend now?

But Yuki wasn't going to cave just yet. She stood firm, her hands on her hips.

"Prove it." The rest of the class, eagerly watching could be heard to say "Ooooohhhhh..." Hell, Yasuhara had taken out his video camera and was filming the whole thing. In answer to the curious stares, he easily lied as he explained "It's for a psychology project..."and turned back to the action. Masako had been momentarily taken aback, but then smirked.

"If you're so insecure about it."

"Maybe I am. But even if he is called Naru, what makes you think he'll dance with you more than me at the disco?"

"Because," she replied, praying that Naru wasn't listening and going all out, "I'm going out with him."

Gasps could be heard all around the room, and Yasuhara did a brief sweep of the room with the camera, taking in people's reaction before focusing back on the desk at question.

By now, every student was in some way crowded round, and Mai's empty desk had been overtaken.

Yuki darkened in fury. "That's a lie!" she cried. "I thought he was going out with Mai!" She turned to Naru himself.

And Mai quietly walked in the room, slightly shocked at the crowd around her desk, but made no attempt to break through it. She didn't need anything from her desk, and she didn't want to be anywhere near Naru, so she stayed by the door, knowing the bell was about to go soon anyway. Mr Cullen, only half paying attention to the soap opera, acknowledged her existence with a nod.

"Shibuya, or, if you really are 'Masako's _Naru,_' tell me straight. Are you going out with Mai?" Mai jumped as she realised the conversation was about her.

But then she heard the voice that could make her blush, or make her heart tear.

"No."

Another riot was threatening to start, but as they knew the bell was about to go, they quickly shushed each other as each student leant forward to see the acction better. Mai crossed her arms and watched the crowd, not trying to find Naru through the amount of people. She briefly wondered if Naru had noticed she wasn't there, but dismissed the hope. She heard Yuki's voice again, more harsh than before.

"Then tell me if you're going out with Masako." The class held their breath...

Naru was bored of this episode.

"I'll leave it to your imagination," he replied, just as the bell rang. He stood up and made his way through the gossiping people to the front of the class. Where he saw Mai, who was determinedly staring at her shoes, a mixture of expressions Naru couldn't decipher on her face. He suddenly wondered how much she had heard, and wished he hadn't said anything at all. When had she come in?

Mai walked calmly out of the classroom, and silently made her way to the next lesson. She climbed the stairs, gripping the rail tightly, as if she was scared she would fall back. Now her heart was officially dead. In terms of feeling, Naru had just said that of course he didn't like Mai in _that_ way, but, yeah, he did have a thing for Masako and they were going out. Not that he had said it in those words, but he could have just said no if it wasn't true. But Mai was a naturally happy person. She had been sad all lunchtime- a personal record. She forced herself to convert her sadness into another form, but conserving the amount. Hey, it seemed as if Physics had helped her after all. Something about energy.

So now she was equally angry at Naru. How terrible was he to say he like someone, and secretly be kissing someone else! That was just out of line. Perhaps she should tell the whole truth to Masako, that she should be careful of Naru. For if they want to have a successful relationship they have to be entirely open about everything. So that was settled- she would tell Masako that Naru kissed her.

And it had occurred to her while she had been thinking all lunch time, the reason why she lost track of time and didn't hear the bell, (she had taken refuge in her favourite place at school- the roof). She needed to talk to Ayako, properly. Ayako was like a big sister to Mai, and she was sure she'd understand and give her advice.

And so the next day, at lunchtime, with two goals in her mind, she made some plans. First, Ayako.

"Hey Ayako, can I go to your house after school for a bit? I need to talk to you." Ayako could see the hopeless feeling Mai was trying to hide, and instantly said yes. Then Mai nodded and stood up and walked over to Masako's table. Naru, who was getting food saw her walk over, and as Masako was going to say no, she looked and saw Naru glancing their way, and instantly agreed with a smile. They walked out of the canteen. Naru frowned, and left the line to sit at Ayako's table.

Once in the corridor, Masako flipped to Mai.

"Well?"

"Um, Masako, I know that you're going out with Naru-and I'm cool with that- trust me, but I thought I should tell you, because it's really not fair-"

"What is it?"

"Well, it's kind of odd, and I still don't get it, but the other week...Naru...kissed me."

Masako instantly knew that this was the reason Mai had been awkward around him. She was the only one who didn't know Naru liked her, and she still didn't understand. And she had come here to tell her that, to _help_ her? After all that she had done against Mai? She was still just as compassionate as when she hadn't spread rumours around the school about her and her parents?

"Stupid girl," she muttered under her breath. Mai was taken aback.

"What?"

"Do you think you can come here and tell lies, utter lies about what you dream of, to try and stop me and Shibuy- Naru being together?"

Naru decided that those two girls were not to be trusted to be alone together, and stood to leave the canteen. Ayako stared at him, asking where he thought he was going, but he ignored her, and so leaving curious Ayako no choice but to follow him. John was away on a retreat, and Takigawa had a lunchtime detention. There was no way she was going to be left sitting on her own like a loner.

"That's not why I'm telling you Masako!" Mai protested. Masako's eyes narrowed.

"Like he would kiss you anyway."

"I know, I don't know what he was thinking, I mean-"

"Shut up!" she yelled. "Do you even know why I hate you so much?!" she demanded. Mai was quietened. Neither girl saw the canteen door open and Naru with Ayako step out quietly onto the scene.

"No I don't. But I'm sure you don't mean it, and I was only trying to help-"

"Help? You think you can help me after all you and your father did to my family?"

"My father? What has my father got to do with it?" Masako sighed impatiently.

"Didn't that stupid 'father' of yours tell you _anything_ sensible before he died?"

Now Naru knew insults better than anyone, but that was just going too far. Ayako made a small angry noise of protest and was going to charge forward, when Naru held her back, glaring.

"Don't insult my father!" Mai shouted, clenching her fists. Finally her anger at everything was beginning to peak.

"Fine. All I'll say is that that day he was in the car accident? He wasn't alone."

She swung around and stormed down the corridor. Mai was left standing there, looking blankly at the wall. Why was everything always so complicated? What had she meant? Mai's hand reached out to touch the wall, and she made no noise as her hand caught on something sticking out. It was a nail.

"Argh!" she shouted, clenching her other hand into a fist and watching as the tear in her skin drew drops of blood.

Ayako could take no more, and rushed forwards to Mai, who looked up in surprise. Naru had made no attempts to stop Ayako, and seeing that Mai would be ok with Ayako, he walked slowly away. Mai held the cut to her mouth and sucked her palm, frowning at the bite of pain. It was incomparable to the one in her heart, a mixture of loss and new betrayal...but Mai had to forget about that.

Ayako stood in a shocked silence as Mai told her about Naru, and Masako. She frowned, and in her head secretly swore "_To get my own back on that scheming bitch." _But Mai really was stupid when it came to being attracted to someone. She sighed.

"Look. You like Naru a lot right?" Mai blushed but nodded. The blood was lessening.

But if Mai couldn't listen to herself, then why would she listen to her? Ayako laughed and shook her head.

"You know what? You two will just have to figure it out for yourselves," and she left.

-------------------------

DISCO TIME- woo.

-------------------------

To be more honest, the disco was more of a 'school party'. But it didn't stop people from having fun.

People excluded from this statement were Naru, Mai and Masako.

Naru hated parties.

Masako was still angry.

Mai was just plain damn confused.

Finally, Naru couldn't take it anymore. Right in the middle of Mr Cullen doing the soulja boy dance, (sorry...) he stood up and went to the corner Mai was drinking lemonade in.

"Come with me," he said, and turned to walk off. Well, what else had Mai to lose? Taking her cup with her, she walked through the people crowding round a gangsta Mr Cullen and followed Naru until they were outside, on the school grounds. Naru sat down at a bench.

"Sit," he ordered. Mai complied, absent mindedly fingering the empty cup. Then Naru turned fully to face Mai.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked bluntly. Mai gave him a look of confusion, which quickly turned to anger.

"You! Stop being so confusing!" she ended up saying.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do! Why the hell do you go round saying you like people, while secretly hiding the fact that you kissed other random people, and then always being in the wrong place when-and the tea- and my father- and Ayako-" She gave up and lifted her hands in the air exasperatedly.

There was a small silence.

"I don't understand you."

"Yes you do! Why did you kiss me if you like Masako and why bother when you never liked me anyway and if tea was that urgent you should have just...shouted at me or something!..?"

"Wait. You think I like Masako?" for once, he looked genuinely surprised. That just made Mai more confused.

"Well duh, she told me herself."

"And you believed her? After she spread rumours about you and your parents?" Which, by the way, he still didn't know the content of.

"...Yes...no...I don't know!" Naru sighed.

"You really are more stupid than I thought," he concluded. Mai found her eyes stinging with tears. Fine, he didn't have to like her, but would he ever stop insulting her? A few tears started to roll down her cheeks, but she brushed them away angrily.

"That's a horrible thing to say! What have I done-"

Unexpectedly, Naru leant forwards towards Mai, holding her reluctant gaze.

"How many times do I have to kiss you before you get the message?" he softly demanded. Their faces were suddenly only inches apart, and Mai could feel her heart beating faster.

"...eh?" was all she could manage, before Naru had tilted his head and his lips were on hers again, moving them slightly apart as his hand went into her hair.

For the first time ever, Mai felt, that if she were to die at that second, she would be very, very happy.

But still, her brain didn't understand. She wanted to hit her brain for what she was about to do, but Mai was a very principled person, and she broke away from the kiss, gasping slightly.

She glared at Naru, who was staring back at her.

"WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT PLEASE?!?" she shouted.

"Doing what?" he asked calmly.

"THAT- " she took a deep breath. "How could you be so unfair to Masako?" To her surprise, Naru snorted slightly.

"What, so you want me to go out with every girl in this school who likes me? Sorry, but I'd die before I got through all of them," Mai scowled at his arrogance.

"But Masako's different!" she protested. "You _like_ her!"

"Do I?" he asked. Mai stared at him blankly.

"Eh?"

"I never said I liked her."

"Yes you did! - oh, no you didn't," she realised.

And then, finally, it hit her. Naru saw the flash of understanding as it dawned in her eyes.

"Ooh." He sighed in relief.

"Thank God. If it took you any longer then I would have had to hit you unconscious."

"Wait- so- _you_ like _me_...?"

"Duh."

Mai had the strangest sudden urge to jump up, run back to the hall and join Mr Cullen in his fabulous dancing.

But that urge was over taken a stronger desire, to fling her arms around Naru's neck and kiss him.

BUT!

How could we let this story end here?

She was just about to let her heart take over, when they were interrupted by somebody who shouted Naru's name and ran towards them. Naru turned slowly to see who it was.

It was Lin.

"What is it?" Naru asked irritably.

"I've found Gene."

* * *

Cliffie..!!!! 

I almost cried when I finally realised that yes, I've nearly finished this story- it's been so fun to write and come up with ideas! And everyone's been so nice about it!

If I get lots and lots of reviews, who knows, perhaps a SEQUEL may come!!!

I know I said at the top about how they couldn't be together yet, but _something _had to happen!

Coming next: All secrets out in the open and a few final confrontations

Ah! In accordance to our lovely Lin, I decided that maybe after I finished the story I'll do a few short stories about him and Mr Cullen and other characters who don't feature as much as I want them to.

REVIEW MY LOVELY PEOPLE, OR FACE THE HORROR OF WATCHING MR CULLEN DO..THE MACARENA!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Yeah, I know this is shorter, and took longer, which doesn't make sense, but I'm really sorry about it.

I had a writers block, and it was really hard to write this even though I really wanted to.

And there will be a sequel, so I hope that makes up for it. Because I havent finished the story yet. I haven't come up with a name for it yet, but i'll tell you when i do. :D

Please review with all your nice comments, and I will be the happiest girl alive if you make my dream come true and i get over 100 reviews!!! wow, that would be awesome...

* * *

_In case you've forgotten..._

_Last time._

_She was just about to let her heart take over, when they were interrupted by somebody who shouted Naru's name and ran towards them. Naru turned slowly to see who it was._

_It was Lin._

_"What is it?" he asked irritably._

_"I've found Gene."_

**I Crave for a Rave.**

Mai blinked.

"Who?"

Naru's head flipped back to Mai.

"Gene. Eugene. My brother." For once, he didn't seem to want to add an insult.

"Oh."

Naru looked back at Lin.

"Are you sure?" Lin frowned.

"This is the biggest lead we've had since we got here. I think we should take it." Naru nodded, but then turned back to Mai, thinking.

"Stay here and cover for me if Mr Cullen starts looking." Mai's eyes widened in surprise.

"You're going now?" He nodded. "Then I'm coming too!"

Naru was just going to say no when his breath was interrupted by Lin.

"Let her come. She might be useful." It was Naru's turn to frown, but eventually he agreed. Mai cracked a smile at him, which he only stared at blankly in reply.

Meanwhile, (I don't know why this was so popular...) the party in the school hall was in full swing.

At the beginning, it was just a small school party.

Now, it was a **RAVE!**

Every student was up on their feet, random boys having decided to take off their shirts, and girls making out with every guy in sight. It would seem that a 'clever' student had managed to sneak some alcohol into all of the drinks, so now there was only one student not drunk on vodka.

Masako.

But we'll come back to her.

Now, you may be wondering where the teacher is throughout this pandemonium.

The answer?

Mr Cullen was doing the Macarena.

-

Mai and Naru were now seated in the back of Lin's car, and Lin was pulling down the handbrake. As they drove off, Naru quietly asked Lin how long it would take to get there, to which the answer was "I'm not sure. Half an hour?" Naru took in this answer and stared out of the car window, leaving Mai ample time to study him.

Yep. He was the same person that he was on the first day. In looks. His pitch black hair still fell slightly over his still bright and sometimes cold blue eyes. His still perfect head was leaning on his still perfect hand. There had only been that slight, odd, but wonderful change which had left Mai feeling excessively happy. The change in which he had told her he actually liked her.

But now, Naru was going to find his brother, and he was acing just as he usually did. Mai seemed to think this a bit strange.

"Naru?" she asked quietly. Naru didn't look at her but she assumed he was listening. "Why aren't you more...happy that you're going to find your brother?"

Naru took a breath. These questions were bound to come.

"Because Mai, I've done this many times before." Mai's heart did a little somersault at hearing her name, but chose to ignore it. "I've been looking for him for nearly 10 years. This will probably be just another wild goose chase."

Oh.

"10 years?" she asked, bewildered, until another question struck her. "How do you know you haven't seen him, and just didn't recognise him? It has been 10 years..."

To her surprise, Naru made a small noise of harsh laughter.

"That's not possible."

"Yes it is! I know my biology, and-"

"It's not possible, because we're identical twins."

Mai's mouth was in the shape of an 'o'. She stared at him, trying to imagine the fact that there could actually be two of him.

The girls at school would go mental.

But there was something more serious than that. He had been separated from his brother for 10 years. His twin brother- it must have felt like losing a part of himself.

Mai looked down on the seat next to her, and shyly reached across to hold Naru's hand in her own small one. Surprised, Naru suddenly looked down, but smiled slightly and returned the grip with his long fingers. Mai felt her heart warm, and then her face, when she realised what she was doing.

She.

Was holding Naru's hand.

Oh my god.

She suddenly thought that what she had just done wasn't such a good idea, and tried to sneakily draw her hand away, hoping he wouldn't notice. Instead, he smiled a little wider and held her hand tighter. Mai's insides squirmed a little.

Lin meanwhile was watching them through the wing mirror, smiling to himself and briefly wondering what their odd teacher was doing right now.

-

Mr Cullen was still doing the Macarena.

-

Masako was sulking in a corner. Usually she was the life and soul of parties, but this time she just couldn't be bothered. Mai had told her that Naru had kissed her.

Why was it always Mai who got the good stuff?

But even Masako knew that above statement wasn't true. Mai had lost a lot, including apparently her home recently, and this was the first time in years when she wouldn't have to force herself to smile. Mai was a generally optimistic person, but the fact that Masako, after all she had done, had never seen her cry, meant that there was a lot more beneath the bright eyes.

So why was she being so hard on her?

Masako pondered on this question as she watched Yuki smugly kissing a boy. She was too drunk, or in too much denial, to notice that the boy she was currently eating was not actually Naru.

Speaaking of which, where was Mai?

She peered around to the other corner, where Mai had been sitting in a confused state.

It was empty.

Now that she mentioned it, Naru was missing too. Masako scrambled up and pushed her way past people, school shirts and mosh pits to reach the door that led outside. Once there, she quickly scanned the school grounds, and felt a burst of anger at the fact there was no one there.

Damn that bitch. (Sorry, I don't like to swear, but needs must!)

No doubt she had gone off with Naru to some janitor's closet. But Masako had too much pride to go and find them, only to find them in a 'compromising' situation, and to fall angrier at Mai than ever.

Masako had no more anger to spare. All hate, vengeance and general ill feelings were aimed at Mai. But there was more than just Naru. A deeper reason to why she hated Mai. And her father.

Seeing as no one interesting was at the party anymore, Masako decided to go home, in her super fast and expensive sports car.

Back in the other car, Mai was thinking about how best to phrase her next question.

"What-"

"How many questions are you planning on asking me?" Naru interrupted. Mai grinned.

"Only about a thousand."

"Fire away then."

"Was it Lin who adopted you then?"

"No."

"Then who was it?"

"...Someone else."

"And where are they now?"

"No idea."

"Who adopted Gene then?"

"No comment."

"Why do they keep moving places?"

"No comment."

"Why hasn't he tried to contact you?"

"No comment."

"Why are you so secretive!?" she burst out angrily. Naru smiled.

"Have you finished?" Mai was turning stroppy, and she nodded sulkily.

"Then it's my turn. " Mai looked at him, confused. She thought she had pretty much told him everything. Naru paused for a moment.

"When your father died and you came back to school, what was the rumour that Masako spread about you?" Mai started in wonder. How had he known about that?

"To cut a long story short, she said that my dad murdered my mum, and then felt so guilty that then he killed himself." Mai tried to make her voice sound as if it didn't bother her, but Naru could see the part of the story that she wasn't telling, through the pain in her eyes.

"What do Masako's parents do?" Mai frowned.

"Her father's never at home, I think he travels a lot. What did he do..." Mai started tapping her face with her other hand as she thought. Then the gleam of recognition flashed into her eyes.

"That's it! Her dad is the manager of a rock band!" Naru's eyebrows suddenly drew together, but then went back again, as he nodded.

"How did your father die, as in what sort of accident was he involved in?"

"I'm not sure. I think it was a collision of some sort." Mai looked down at her school skirt, gazing absent mindedly as she thought.

Lin's cut through the upcoming silence.

"We'll be there soon."

--

Back at the party, the end of the day was drawing near. The majority of the students had fallen asleep, holding vodka bottles in their hand. The others were sleepily singing together, swaying and holding each other for support.

Meanwhile, Masako in her lovely car had gotten halfway home, when she thought she might visit her father instead. He was the manager of a successful English band, which Masako cared nothing about. But because of tours, her father was never at home. Until recently. About two months ago, he had arrived back in Japan, saying that he had brought the lead singer of said band with him, because he thought he would like it. He had rented a very large lovely house especially for him, and although they lived close, Masako still hadn't seen him. Was this boy so important? More than his own daughter?

She would find out when she paid a surprise visit. Masako had been given the address, and she knew where it was.

Her father would just have to choose.

Her, or this boy.

--

Lin pulled up to the driveway of a house. It was excessively large, and Mai recognised the area of 'the rich people'. She was sure Masako lived in this area, but not near this house.

The house itself was three floors high, with large windows in the front, through one of which Mai could see a plasma television. There was ivy climbing up the side of the house, and a large cherry blossom tree to one side, next to a spacious garage. Mai thought she would be very content to live in that garage. It was very homey looking, for a garage.

Lin and Naru led the way to the front door, with Mai trailing behind, looking around in awe. Naru's house was big, but this house was enormous.

Naru took a grip of the brass knocker and gave the door a firm rap.

There was no answer.

After Naru had tried a few times, he signalled to Lin and the tall man walked to the side of the house to peer inside. He walked back to them.

It had occurred to Mai before, when she had been working, but Naru seemed to control Lin in an odd way. Lin was much older, yet he did everything Naru told him.

"It looks empty. Like the persons just left, but leaving some of their stuff here." Naru nodded, and turned away.

Two months ago, Mai would have looked at Naru and thought he was completely unbothered by the fact that he had failed to find his brother.

But now, Mai did not miss the obvious sadness and disappointment in his eyes. It shook her slightly. Even Naru wasn't completely unemotional. If he wasn't...then that meant that maybe he was able to like her after all.

Suddenly, the sound of a loud car came up behind them. Naru and Lin spun round, and Mai turned, her reactions not as quick, silently cursing people who could move so quickly.

There was a car, and it was trying to get into to the driveway. Unfortunately, Lin's car was in the way.

Nobody moved.

Eventually, the driver of the car wrenched the keys out and opened the door, slamming it behind them. The person stormed up to where Naru, Lin and an opened mouthed Mai were standing.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" the person demanded.

Mai had trouble getting her words out.

"Masako..."

* * *

**Have you worked it out? **

**I hope you haven't worked out everything, because then there would be no reason for a sequel!**

**haha! you thought the chapter was over! (well, originally it was, but then I felt way too guilty.)**

* * *

"Mai. Explanation." Masako demanded. Mai looked nervously at Naru, who looked coolly at Masako. 

"Who lives here?"

Masako glared at Mai, ignoring the question, and went to the front door. She banged hard on it with her small fists. Naru watched her cynically.

"You know, if there was someone at home, we wouldn't be standing here." Masako glared at him, and stared into the window of the door. She swore.

"Stupid man. He's gone and left again."

"Who?" asked Naru sharply. Masako looked at him, simpered and said in a completely altered tone, "Oh, nobody!"

There was a long silence as each side measured each other up, trying to work out what they were doing at this particular house.

Eventually Naru looked at Lin.

"Well, if there's nothing to find here, then we may as well go home..." He began to move back to the car, Lin following. Mai took one more confused glance at Masako before turning to go after Naru.

"Wait!" shouted Masako, grabbing hold of Mai's arm suddenly. Naru stopped, and slowly turned around.

Realising she finally had all the attention, Masako laughed shrilly, her manicured fingernails starting to dig into her old best friend's arm.

Perhaps, finally, Masako had lost it.

"Masako..." started Mai uneasily. The girl was not acting like Mai had ever seem her before, and it was rather worrying.

"Shhhh!" she cried. "And listen to me!"

"Believe me," stated Naru. "We're all ears." Masako mistook the sarccasm for genuine enthusiasm, and her head filled with happy thoughts about what their (Masako and Naru) kids would look like.

"Well," she began, "Your stupid drunk father certainly did you a favour when he died." She laughed again. Mai's fists clenched up, and she retorted back with gritted teeth.

"What has my dad got to do with anything?"

"Anything? Mai, don't you _know _what happened when he died?" Mai stared at her. Naru's eyebrows were frowning, but she continued. "You think you're so brave Mai. Always there with that sickly cheesy smile on your face. but you're not the only warrior, did you know that?" Masako's eyes started stinging. Mai was still looking more horrified than ever, as tears rolled down Masako's cheeks.

"Your dad had been drinking again-"

"My dad wasn't a drunk!" shouted Mai.

"And he just went and killed my unborn brother out of his own free will?"

Mai's eyes widened.

"Unborn...brother?" Tears were now falling freely from Masako's face.

Lin, although currently watching the scene, looked up at the sky to find it suddely dark grey, with ominous streaks of black running across.

"Yeah. My mother was pregnant. Your dad hit her when she was walking. She had to go to hospital. She was okay, but obviously, _he_ wasn't." Mai's face was now one of shocked understanding.

"That's why, you weren't in that day either..." Masako nodded.

Then the rain fell.

Masako, after watching Mai for a moment, nodded to herself and walked back to her car. Lin and Naru turned to watched her reverse the car out and drive off.

Mai hadn't moved. She seemed to be in a state of shock, and it took a few moments before her tears actually seeped from her eyes, mixing with the heavy rainwater. Naru took one anxious look at her, before murmuring "Go wait in the car," to Lin. Naru walked over to Mai, who didn't notice him until she was sobbing into his shirt, his arms wrapped firmly around her.

Would Naru usually do such a thing...?

Today was an exception.

The two figures cast shadows onto the ground, their shapes silhouetting onto the dark landscape.

* * *

And there we have it! 

Er, yeah, I know its very deep, too deep for me, but when it comes to story writing, I have a FATAL FLOOR.

1. I use too many CAPITAL LETTERS. (hehe)

But really, I always put too many cliff hangers, or little misleading lines, which i then have to follow up, but I never have any idea how, so I'm sitting on the bus day after day thinking of an interesting way to lead the story on. I'm not too happy with the way this one turned out (in terms of the whole brother thing) but you'll see in the sequel how really it was the only way that it would work out.

I'm really sorry it took so long!

Technically, this is THE END of the 'story' as we know it, but there definitely shall be a SEQUEL so yay!

And there will of course, as I promised, be an extra chapter with extra random stories in which the world will have to recognise my craziness...

REVIEW! And ignore Masako's waaaaaay OOCness, I couldn't help it.


	9. EXTRA EXTRA

And here is said extra chapter! Nothing to do with the plot, but something silly I put together.

Please review!

I seem to have written rather childishly in this chapter. Ah well.

If this has been updated at a strange time, it's because my internet has stopped working so I've put it up at school (no, we're not allowed) but that doesn't matter.

The Sequel!

It shall be named...

"But I Can Transfer Back Any Moment."

As in: Yes I really am a transfer student, but I can transfer back at any moment. Yeah?

But it's not up yet, so keep me on author alert or something.

Look out for ENGLAND, BROWNIES, ROCKSTARS, LOVE FROM ALL SIDES AND MUCH MORE!

This is to keep you going.

Review!

**A SERIES OF SHORT STORIES.**

**A Look into the Lovely Life of Lin the Librarian.**

In the PRESENT tense!

Lin is typing.

Madoka is putting books away, while humming a catchy tune.

Lin is still typing.

Lunch time.

A 16 year old girl is giggling with her friends about Lin the Lovely Librarian. The 16 year old is elected to go up to him and return a book, and to strike up a conversation with him.

The girl shyly sidles up to him, and puts the book on the counter above Lin's head.

Lin looks up.

His dark eyes instantly meet the girls, and a slow blush creeps around her face.

From afar, Madoka watches the scene, laughing to herself.

Lin: "Can I help you?"

Girl: "Umm, can I return this book please?"

Lin: "Yes."

The girl stares at Lin for a few minutes, who is now longer looking at her, and sighs to herself. She walks away, back to her friend.

Madoka laughs, and looks behind her, to find a boy drooling at her back. She raises her eyebrows, and shakes her head.

Lin continues typing.

The End.

**A Day in the Life of Mr Cullen and his stalker friend.**

Now, you may not think it, but Mr Cullen is actually only 28 years old. As he wakes up on a boring school day, he muses over the fact that he is, quite literally, wasting his life away.

His mother barks at him from downstairs, ordering him to come down and eat his breakfast or else he'll be late. As he meekly obeys, his brain yet again scorns him.

Why was he still living with his mother?

Why had he never moved out?

No wonder he couldn't get a girl. Mr Cullen-

Hell, the poor man doesn't even have a first name yet!

We'll call him Robert.

Robert moved to Japan on his own two years ago, a scholar in Latin from Oxford University, (that's right, he's British! With a lovely accent when he talks English.) He picked up the language soon enough, and soon became a Latin teacher.

But his mother wasn't happy with the fact that Mr Cullen was living on his own.

So she moved in with him.

Robert sighed and messed up his hair absent mindedly, (a common thing he did when he was thinking,) as he walked downstairs, and sighed again when his mother straightened it out for him, scolding him for always being so lazy.

Once he had eaten his breakfast to his mother's satisfaction, he grabbed his jacket, (now he really was late) and rushed past the mirror to open the door.

If he had stopped to look into the mirror, he would have seen a young man of medium height and light build, with light brown hair which fell about it disarray without him having to try. His more green than brown eyes to be called hazel were framed by the lashes of someone who spent too much time dreaming to ever care about the real world any more than necessary.

That's right.

Mr Cullen is actually very handsome.

But the thing about Mr Cullen is that he is also extremely unobservant.

He walked down his road at a fast pace, nodding to the neighbour who was _always mowing his lawn every time Robert left the house._ And every time he came back. Sometimes he even 'walked his dog' behind him all the way to the end of the road, before he walked back again.

But his neighbour didn't have a dog.

Mr Cullen didn't seem the harm in having a stalker friend, as long as it went no further, so he just let things be.

As he ran to catch his bus, swinging his satchel full of school books back on his shoulder, a young, moderately pretty girl of 25 suddenly decided to take public transport. She got out of her car and ran across the road to the bus stop, where she just made the queue behind Mr Cullen.

Mr Cullen stayed on the lower half of the bus, choosing an empty two seats near the back. The young lady sat opposite him.

Robert, who was happy that he did not have to be late again and watch his class call him a hypocrite for giving them detentions for their tardiness, suddenly remembered that he had some marking to do. Reaching into his bag he pulled out a stack full of Latin books, and he dug in the pockets of his jacket to find a pen.

As he started marking, he flicked his hair away from his face in an agitated gesture, telling himself that soon his hair would become too much of a bother and he would just have to cut it.

The girl sitting opposite him had yet to take her eyes from his face. Robert's hand moved up to mess his hair up as he frowned, and the girl could have done a number of things at that second if she had not been correctly bred.

He sucked the other end of his pen, and then suddenly scribbled something down on the book, and closed it, seemingly satisfied. He opened the next book.

The girl watching him had long missed her stop, and was starting to get agitated. Did he never look up from his work? It was time for action. She smoothed her hair over, pulled her top down ever so slightly and cleared her throat.

Robert looked up as the girl fluttered her eyelids.

And looked back down again.

The girl glared at him, and got off the bus, leaving Mr Cullen to continue with his marking.

The End.

**If you were wondering what other classes were doing to raise money for victims of the earthquake.**

Ayako, John and Takigawa sat on their chairs behind the small stall.

It seemed that their class had been the one to do the cake sale. Ayako heaved a sigh and inspected her perfectly manicured nails.

"I'm bored."

"Ya think?" asked Takigawa, rolling his eyes.

"These cakes look tasty," commented John in an attempt to break up a possible upcoming argument.

"Has anyone actually bought a cake yet?" asked Takigawa.

"I dunno." Suddenly Takigawa's face grew sly.

"You know, no one would ever _know_ if I just...oh, I don't know...took one of these cakes...?" His hand reached forward, but was slapped away by Ayako's before he could swipe one.

"If you eat one, you're paying for it," she retorted. Takigawa scowled.

"If you eat one, you're paying for it," he mimicked in a high pitched whiny accent. Ayako leaned forward quickly, her hand raised. Takigawa's eyes held the challenge.

"My, that's a nice looking cake," interrupted John, looking at them nervously.

Their scene was interrupted by Yasuhara walking towards them, but not before Ayako had slapped Takigawa around the head, making him yelp, and saying, "if you were a man..."

"Am I interrupting something?" asked Yasuhara brightly.

"Whatever" grumbled Takigawa.

"What do you want?" asked Ayako, her mood still irritable, having slapped Takigawa not been enough.

"Well, actually, I came here to buy a cake, but if you're going to be so rude..." He made a gesture to turn away.

"No!" all three shouted. Yasuhara turned back, his eyes gleaming behind his glasses.

"So you want me to buy a cake?" They nodded. "Well... how much are you willing to SELL it for?!?" He swung a briefcase onto the desk, and unlocked it at the sides, pausing for a moment for dramatic effect.

Inside the suitcase, were bundles of money.

Yasuhara's glasses reflected the light off the lenses. The three seated person's mouths fell open agape.

"Just like in a movie," Yasuhara said, nodding and grinning the way someone does when they're extremely satisfied with themselves.

"Is that...?" began John

"Monopoly money...?" finished Takigawa.

"Uh, no...?" Yasuhara cleared his throat. "It doesn't matter! Just tell me, how much would you like me to PAY for one of these delectable cakes?"

They stared at him blankly, and then at the sign next to the cakes which said:

1 cake. 50p. (or cents or yen or whatever :0 )

"Oh I see," replied Yasuhara, and walked away, leaving the three to stare after him in utter confusion.

Meanwhile, Takigawa had devoured two cakes in the space of this time, and was starting on his third before he got another whack around the head.

The End.

**Madoka and the drooling boy.**

One day, Madoka decided to work in a library. She had a good reason to, which was that she was helping someone look for someone else, and that someone else was in an area with a job opening for a librarian. The library was the biggest source of research one could find, so Madoka moved closer and applied for the job.

Once officially the school's Librarian, Madoka quickly settled in. As well as someone could when you looked like Madoka.

Madoka had large soft brown eyes which were framed by wavy falling hair and a heart shaped face. It added to the attraction that she was only in her early twenties.

At a first look at the other teachers, she had quickly decided that most of them were old and boring, apart from Mr Cullen, who was actually surprisingly good looking, but also incredibly absent minded, unobservant and slightly odd. And besides, her heart was already set on somebody else.

This last fact was unknown to the scores of adolescent boys who saw her in the library, contentedly putting books on a shelf.

Soon, Madoka became Prime Love Target Number One.

An English teacher noted two weeks after her Madoka's arrival that so many books had never been taken out of the library at one time before. It was a school record.

A Maths teacher noted that the ratio of boys to girls in the library at lunch time must be around 50:1.

Mr Cullen noticed that there was nowhere for him to drink his coffee in peace anymore.

One particular fan of Madoka was a 16 year old named Chouji (muaha to all Naruto fans..wait..I'm kind of one too...).

When Chouji first met Madoka, drool started coming out uncontrollably from his mouth. His friends laughed at him, his teachers sighed at him, but poor Chouji really couldn't help it.

But every time he saw her, her mouth started drooling and he stared at her, dazed, until somebody wisely hit him.

-

Then, a few months later, a new librarian turned up. Literally, because Mr Cullen had forgotten to mention it to Madoka.

At the time of the new librarian's arrival, Madoka was stacking shelves, when a voice came from behind her. She turned and dropped the books.

"Lin!" She cried.

Madoka ran to hug the man who she had known through a bratty kid named Naru for many years. And thoroughly blushed afterwards at the rash act she had just performed.

Lin smiled a rare smile at her warm face.

Peeping, (and drooling) in between two books from the other side of the bookcase was Chouji.

Chouji was not happy.

Who was this new, tall, hot guy to come and cause his BELOVED to actually HUG him and BLUSH?

It just wasn't on.

Meanwhile, Madoka and Lin went to the office to catch up on the time they had missed since they had last seen each other, and also to discuss Naru and the task of finding his brother.

The office was one of the few places Chouji couldn't reach. So he went to his lesson, for which he was now 27 minutes later.

But it wasn't over.

Oh no.

The End. For now.

I'd hate to bore you much more, but think of this chapter as a filler episode to keep you going while I write up the sequel, for which I have most of the main ideas, so work will start as soon as I can!

Please take the time to read this 

AND THERE IS GOING TO BE A COMPETITION!

I've never really thought it was possible to do what I am about to dare to do, but I hope this works.

Basically, I NEED YOU ALL TO COME UP WITH A COOL NAME FOR A BAND. TELL ME IN REVIEWS OR PMS.

A COOOL NAME :D

WINNER GETS THE BAND ON THIS FANFIC NAMED AFTER THEIR CHOICE, (WHICH WILL PLAY QUITE A LARGE PART LATER ON) AND ALSO GETS TO READ THE CHAPTER MENTIONING THEIR BAND BEFORE EVERYONE ELSE, THROUGH PM'S OR EMAIL.

PLUS!

MAYBE, IF I FIND OUT THEIR NAME, I WANT TO MAKE ANOTHER CHARACTER, SO THEY WILL BE NAMED AFTER THE PERSON.

You guessed it, I'm incredibly lazy.

SO REVIEW WITH COMMENTS, AND ALSO INCLUDE THE NAME OF A POTENTIAL BAND, AND YOUR NAME OR SOMEONE ELSE'S NAME.

Thank you!

xxx


	10. NOTICE

MY SEQUEL IS NOW UP.

GO CHECK IT OUT PLEASE IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY.

I COULDN'T THINK OF A WAY TO LET ALL YOU PEOPLE KNOW ABOUT IT, BECAUSE NOT MANY PEOPLE HAD ME ON AUTHOR ALERT COMPARED TO THOSE WHO HAD ME ON STORY ALERT.

SO, IF YOU COULD BE SO KIND, RED AND REVIEW MY FIRST CHAPPIE!

TITLE: But I Can Transfer Back At ANY Moment

I KNOW I PM'ED SOME OF YOU, BUT THEN I GOT LAZY :D

AND THIS IS JUST A NOTICE TO ALSO SAY THAT I'M STARTING ANOTHER GH FANFIC WHICH WILL BE POSTED VERY SOON SO IF IM NOT ON YOUR AUTHOR ALERT, YOU MIGHT WANT TO DO SO.

IT SHALL BE CALLED: Eleventh Night

THANK YOU

XXX


End file.
